En manos del demonio
by PrincesLynx
Summary: Un hombre que es llamado demonio, una mujer que es llamada por todos el ángel inocente. El demonio que quiere atrapar al ángel, un ángel que no quiere dejarse atrapar. Violencia y Lemons.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Era hermosa, preciosa, era… un Ángel, un ángel perfecto; era codicioso, la quería desde el primer momento en que la vio cuando tenía apenas 12 años y ahora que la veía de nuevo pintada en un cuadro, un pensamiento recorrió su mente, MÍA. Debía ser mía, ese ángel debía ser mío, del demonio. No importa cómo, no importa cuántas vidas hubiera que sacrificar, pero tenía que ser mía. Nunca más la alejarían de ella.

Él cogió el cuadro que estaba en la pared y se lo llevó, mientras todo un castillo a su alrededor se quemaba y el cuerpo inerte del antiguo rey se quedaba en el suelo con una mueca de miedo grabada en su rostro.


	2. Capitulo 1

**1.- Una tormenta sin fin.**

Oscuridad, era lo único que se veía desde su ventana. Oscuridad y no porque fuera de noche, sino porque el humo de los incendios de los reinos colindantes teñía el cielo azul de un negro profundo. La princesa, Isabella Marie Swan, suspiró y cerró la ventana. Odiaba la guerra, odiaba la oscuridad, pero lo que más odiaba en este mundo es ese ser al que se hace llamar a si mismo demonio. Tembló cuando ese nombre cruzó su pensamiento y no era para menos, ese hombre ha matado a sus tíos, a sus primos, a sus parientes lejanos, a sus amigos, a todos lo que ella conocía. Miedo, pavor, terror. Nadie sabía que quería ese ser, todos los reinos querían una tregua con él, pero él no. Parecía que estaba buscando algo. O quizás a alguien.

Bella volvió a suspirar. Tenía miedo, pero no por ella misma, sino por su padre, Charles que ya era un poco mayor; sentía miedo por su gran amigo, compañero y prometido, Jake; pero sentía más miedo por su hermano pequeño, Jasper. Jasper, era su orgullo, su debilidad, su amor, su vida, era tan solo un bebe de un año, ella cuidaba de él, ya que su madre murió dándole a luz. Su madre. Dos lágrimas solitarias recorren sus mejillas, dejando un fino rastro a su paso. Se las secó enseguida, no quería volver a llorar, quería ser fuerte, quería ser alguien. Bella salió de la habitación y fue a la habitación de Jasper, donde el pequeño estaba dormido, lo cogió en brazos y lo acunó.

Isabella, Bella como la llamaba Jake, era una princesa fuerte y luchadora con 18 años recién cumplidos, tenía cara en forma de corazón y unos ojos castaño oscuro que se asemejaban al chocolate, unos labios pequeños pero apetecibles y una nariz respingona. Un cuerpo delgado pero con curvas, era bajita apenas llegaba al 1.60, con una piel clara y una cascada de pelo castaño hasta la cintura, largo y sedoso. La princesa ángel, así la llamaban los súbditos por su pureza, su inocencia y su hermosura, cosa que ella agradecía pero que no compartía, ya que ella le daba mucha más importancia al intelecto. Ella era inteligente, leía muchos libros, y su educación había sido bastante estricta, no quería ser una princesa florero. Lo único que no le habían permitido estudiar era en el arte de la guerra, por ser ella una mujer. Ella lo había intentado a escondidas, pero lo dejó enseguida ya que apenas podía manejar las pesadas espadas, así que se dedicó al tiro con arco, en lo que realmente era buena.

Dejó a Jasper de nuevo en la cuna y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Caminó por los largos pasillos vacios ya que todos los guardias estaban protegiendo la gran muralla del reino, sabían que el demonio estaba cerca, y también sabían que si lograba superar la muralla, todos acabarían muertos. Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Bella. No le importaba morir, ella daría gustosa su vida por familia, por el pequeño Jasper; le rogaría, le suplicaría, se humillaría para pedir clemencia ante el demonio por la vida de su hermano, pero sabía que no le serviría de nada, ya que los demonios no tienen piedad porque no tienen alma.

* * *

"_Mi ángel, pronto estaré contigo, pronto serás mía de nuevo, mi pequeña y dulce Bella"_ Ese pensamiento se repetía una y otra vez en la mente del demonio, mientras tocaba el cuadro una y otra vez. Obsesión, adicción, esa era la palabra exacta, adicción, era adicto a ella desde que la vio cuando tenía 12 años. Aunque era un crio y sin los sentimientos sin madurar, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en esa sonrisa, en esos ojos, en el cuerpo de esa niña que apenas tenía los 6 años. Pero en ningún momento sintió remordimientos, ni vergüenza, porque la quería para ella. _Mía._ Esa palabra se repetía en su mente cada vez que la veía, cada vez que pensaba en ella. _Adicción. _Con ninguna mujer había vuelto a experimentar lo mismo, ni una centésima parte, por eso él sabía que Bella era especial, las demás solo servían para desahogar su lujuria y su necesidad, porque era un hombre, pero a ninguna de ellas les dejo decir su nombre, a ninguna le permitió hablar, a ninguna le permitió gemir, porque así, estando calladas él podía imaginar que estaba con ella.

-"Mi señor, estábamos listos para atacar al siguiente reino"

-"Perfecto… Mañana partiremos hacia el Reino Dorado"

"_Pronto serás mía"_


	3. Capitulo 2

**2.- El tiempo, nuestro castigo.**

No podía ser, pero así era, el demonio y su ejército venían directamente hacia el Reino Dorado y nada se podía hacer, aunque su ejército era de los mejores, el ejercito del demonio contaba con la maldad, la ira, la barbarie, todos ellos parecían que venían directamente del infierno. El rey Charles suspiró, no podía resignarse, pero sabía que la desaparición de su reino y con ello su muerte era inminente, no le preocupaba morir, el era un rey y el orgullo de la realeza circulaba por su cuerpo, no suplicaría su muerte aunque lo torturaran, pero temía por sus hijos, su hija Isabella, ese ángel tan especial y su heredero al trono. Nada se podía hacer por sus vidas, en cuanto el demonio entrara a la frontera de su reino, la familia real tendría sus minutos contados.

Cabizbajo, el rey intentaba pensar una solución para poder salvar a sus hijos, pero nada aparecía por su cabeza, pensativo, así lo encontró Jake.

-¿Podemos hablar Su Majestad?

- Claro, decidme.

-Es inminente la llegada del demonio, mi rey, y con ello vuestra muerte, la del futuro rey y la de mi prometida-no dejo salir el sollozo cuando pronuncio prometida- así que he decidido pedir ayuda a los reinos del norte, se que ellos nos ayudaran, ya que nosotros lo ayudemos a ellos en si crisis política hace unos años, nos deben ese favor, si juntamos su ejército con el nuestro seremos más numerosos y…

-No llegaras a tiempo Jake, el ejército enemigo vendrá aquí en apenas 3 días, y no creo que pudieras salir del reino sin que te mataran.

-No se rinda mi Rey, puedo hacerlo, iré por el bosque, el ejército enemigo tienen una pautas y el bosque no esta dentro de ellas, porque no lo conocen pero yo si...

-Jake! NO TENEMOS TIEMPO ¡

Jake se cayó de golpe al escuchar el gripo que provenía de su suegro y rey, no tenían tiempo es cierto, pero tenían que hacer algo, no se podía resignar a su muerte, tenía que salvar a Bella como fuera. Bella, pensar en ella era como escaparse a un mundo paralelo donde solo le guardaba felicidad, la amaba, la amaba tanto que hasta dolía. Por eso en contra de lo que dijo el rey mandaría a ensillar su caballo para ponerse rumbo al norte.

-Mi Rey, iré al norte tanto como si os gusta cómo sino, porque es la única oportunidad que tenemos, nuestro ejército es poderoso y podrá aguantar en batalla unos cuantos días, además es lo único que nos queda.

-Tienes mi permiso Jake, ve, te llevas con tu ida nuestra última esperanza, así que aprovéchala bien.

Jake salió de la sala con una reverencia y llamo a los criados para que lo tuvieran todo listo para su ida Fue en busca de Bella a la habitación del pequeño heredero, sabía que estaba allí, sonrió cuando abrió la puerta y escucho a Bella cantar al pequeño.

_A.n.g.e.l  
A.n.g.e.l_

Just like a shadow  
I'll be beside you  
I'll be your comfort  
And let it guide you home  
I will provide you a place of shelter  
I want a be your zone  
Tell me what to do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
Who will never promise to leave her man  
Making vows to please her man

If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gona be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel

Just like the moon  
I'll step beside  
And let your sun shine  
While I follow behind  
Cause baby what ya got  
It is with all the props  
With everything I'm not  
Tell me what to do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
Who will never promise to leave her man  
Making vows to please her man

If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gona be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel

Tell me why there's so many good men  
And the world's misunderstood  
He's a dog, he's no good  
I wish somebody would  
Disrespect my man  
You're gona have to come see me  
I go hard for my baby  
He's all that I need

So if you got a good one  
Put your hands up,  
Come on girl and stand up  
Go ahead lift your man up  
Get up  
If you got a good one, put your hands up  
Go ahead lift your man up  
Get up  
If you got a good one, stand up  
Come on girl, and stand up

If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gona be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel

Cada vez que escuchaba a Bella cantar le llevaba al éxtasis, su voz era sensual, adictiva, perfecta y efímera, pero Bella solo le cantaba a Jasper, nunca cantó para su padre o para él, ni siquiera para su madre, Bella solo le cantaba al pequeño. Jake sabía que Bella amaba a Jasper, no como hermana, sino como una madre quiere a su hijo, a veces sentía celos del pequeño ya que el siempre sería el primero en su corazón. Carraspeó y Bella se dio la vuelta, dejo al infante en la cuna y salió de la habitación.

-Bella.

-Jake- lo quería, siempre había querido a Jacob, cariño infinito, era su mejor amigo, su confidente, el hombre que siempre la protegería.

-Bella, me voy al norte-vio como la princesa abría su boca para decir algo para después cerrarla, lo miro con esos grandes ojos castaños tan expresivos-Es nuestra ultima oportunidad, iré al reino del norte para pedir ayuda, el rey de allí era primo de mi padre y seguro que nos ayuda, además que su ejército es mas numero y fuerte y nos debe un favor cuando le ayudamos en su crisis política. El tiempo juega en nuestra contra, así que voy a partir ya, solo quería despedirme de ti.

-Oh Jake, puede ser nuestra última esperanza, por favor ten cuidado.

-Bella, ¿me harías el favor de darme tu primer beso? Sé que va en contra de nuestras costumbres, pero no puedo irme sin saber que tengo algo de ti.

Lo que Jake pidió a Bella iba en contra de las costumbres del lugar, en este reino las jovencitas se mantenían castas, puras e inocentes hasta que se casaban, no mantenían ningún acercamiento corporal con un hombre hasta su boda. Los hombres en cambio si podían satisfacer sus necesidades con otras mujeres, pero tenían el deber de ser cuidadosos, y en el momento de la unión corporal tenían que satisfacerlas a ellas plenamente. Lo primero era el placer de ellas y luego la de ellos. Bella no era la excepción así que lo que pidió Jake la asustó un poco, no porque tuviera miedo de él sino porque a ella le robaron su primer beso. Apretó sus manos con ira cuando ese recuerdo pasó por su cabeza. _Eso no pasó_ se repitió ella.

Jake la miraba expectante y se acerco a ella, mientras ella también se acerco a él y cerró los ojos, con la emoción en su mirada y con cuidado acercaba sus labios a los de ella….

-Señor su caballo está listo.

_Mierda_ pensó Jake, retirándose de Bella, está en cambio se alejo de él y se sonrojo.

-Bueno Bella, debo irme- al decir eso Jake la beso en la frente, mientras ella serraba los ojos.

-Te estaré esperando….

Jake corrió hacia donde estaba su caballo, echo la vista atrás y vio a Bella en su balcón diciéndole adiós.

Él no sabía que sería la última vez que la vería en ese balcón.

Bella vio como Jake se alejaba y suspiro, sentía que sería la última vez que lo vería y le asustaba. Levanto la cabeza y pensó _que se pare el tiempo, que él es mi castigo, el tiempo que llega sin previo aviso._

**Hola muchas gracias por los reviews y por vuestro apoyo, es mi primera historia así que espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Perdón por haceros esperar, pero estas semanas han sido complicadas por culpa de la facultad.**

**Intentare hacer los fics más largos, aunque me es difícil ya que son muchas ideas y no puedo entrelazarlas bien.**

**La canción que he puesto es de Natasha Bedingfield A.N.G.E.L.**

**Con Cariño**

***PrincesLynx***


	4. Capitulo 3

**3.- Tener orgullo para suplicar.**

_**Hola, muchas gracias por los reviews, no tengo un día fijo para actualizar, actualizo cuando me viene la inspiración. Esta historia es mía, de mi imaginación y de mi amada musa Calíope que a veces me abandona, obviamente los personajes son de la saga Crepúsculo y su increíble autora. Espero que me sigáis apoyando como ahora y acepto sugerencias y criticas. Espero que os guste**_

Una vez que Jake se alejó de la vista de Bella, ésta se dirigió a donde estaba su padre, tenía que consultarle un plan y para ello necesitaba su aprobación. Lo encontró en la biblioteca admirando el cuadro que allí había de la reina Renee.

-¿Padre?

-Dime, hija.

-¿Lo sientes verdad?

-Lo siento, siento que es el final de nuestros días, siento que es el fin de nuestra dinastía y siento el fin de nuestro reino.

-Yo también lo siento, nada podemos hacer, solo luchar. Nada sirve tener esperanzas, ni sueños, debemos aferrarnos a esta realidad y luchar por ella y aceptar nuestro destino de morir. Por eso padre, aunque he aceptado mi muerte, no acepto la de Jasper.

-Sabes también como yo, que por ser el heredero al trono, será el primero en morir, no les importara que sea un niño, lo mataran igual.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero eso! Es un niño, y tiene toda la vida por delante. Por eso tengo una idea: Jasper se va a salvar. El demonio sabe que hay un heredero al trono, pero nunca lo ha visto, no sabe su apariencia, por eso haré pasar a Jasper como un niño de la servidumbre, el de mi ama de llaves, Ángela. El demonio no mata a los criados, no mata a los civiles, solo mata a la realeza y a los soldados. Jasper vivirá.

-Pero hija, tú lo has dicho, sabe que existe un heredero.

-Fingiremos su muerte, Jasper Swan heredero al trono del Reino Dorado y Plateado murió a los 5 meses de nacer ya que la leche de las nodrizas no fue suficiente. No puedo morir sin saber que él va a vivir.

-Está bien, hazlo, por lo menos, nuestra estirpe no morirá. Por lo menos moriré, sabiendo que la esencia de tu madre vive.

-Gracias padre, te quiero- dicho eso Bella se acerco a su padre y lo beso en las dos mejillas y se inclinó como marcaba el protocolo. Bella se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla.

-Bella, no quiero morir en las manos del enemigo, Bella, mátame tu.

-¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO PADRE!

-Bella, cuando llegue el momento y el demonio cruce esta puerta, antes de que su espada cruce mi cuerpo, quiero que tú atravieses mi corazón con una de tus flechas. Quiero que mi muerte sea producida por ti, sangre de mi sangre, para tener una muerte con dignidad y con orgullo. No dejes que ese ser destruya mi cuerpo, no quiero darle la satisfacción de mi muerte. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar su mirada mientras me mata. Por eso te lo pido Bella.

-Padre, lo haré, aunque me cueste la vida, lo haré.

-Gracias mi pequeña niña.

Bella se fue, dejando a su padre en esa habitación, corrió y corrió hasta los jardines traseros y allí dio rienda suelta a su llanto. No podía creerlo, tenía que matar a su propio padre, ella tendría con cargar con la agonía de soportar la mirada de ese ser, tenía que ser fuerte por los dos. Y lo sería, porque ella era fuerte, porque ella es alguien, porque no es una débil princesa, ella miraría a la muerte a los ojos y antes de morir en las manos de ese ser, le escupiría.

Bella se levanto y fue a preparar todo para el plan de Jasper. Reunió a los criados en una habitación y les hablo:

-Sabéis que el demonio se acerca y con ello la muerte inminente de la familia real, tanto el rey como yo hemos asumido la muerte, pero no podemos dejar que mate a Jasper, es un niño, por eso, a partir de ahora será el hijo de Ángela. Jasper, el heredero, murió a los 5 meses de vida. Os pido-Bella se puso de rodillas ante la mirada atónita de la servidumbre- que por favor cuidéis de Jasper y que si os preguntan los soldados del demonio y el mismo, digáis que murió, que no hay heredero.

-Señorita, levantase por favor, mi princesa ángel, levantase. Todos los de aquí somos fieles a tu familia hasta la medula, y aunque eso me cueste la vida, diré y juraré que el príncipe Jasper ha muerto y todos los de aquí presentes lo cuidaremos.

Un murmullo se alzó entre ellos- Lo cuidaremos, claro que si, confíe en nosotros-Bella sonrió y se levantó y le entregó el niño a Ángela.

-Gracias.

Dicho eso, Bella se fue, sin echar la vista atrás, porque no quería que nadie viera sus lágrimas. "_soy fuerte, soy fuerte"_

El ejército del demonio se acercaba peligrosamente a la muralla del Reino Dorado. El demonio iba en su caballo negro a la cabeza de todos ellos, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Alzó la mano pidiendo a su ejército que parara y se puse en frente de ellos para dirigirles unas palabras esenciales:

-Mañana al amanecer, llegaremos al reino Dorado, las ordenes son simples, aplastar al enemigo, el rey es mío, yo debo matarlo y quien OSE tocar, amordazar, pegar o simplemente respirar cerca de MI princesa, le hare tragar sus propias tripas y me comeré su corazón. ¿Entendido?

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de cada uno de los soldados, sabían que las palabras de su jefe eran reales.

Siguieron con la marcha; uno de los generales, se acercó al demonio y le dijo:

-Señor, la señorita que llevamos en el carruaje, desea verlo.

-Dile que ahora no puedo verla.

-Señor, eso le dije, pero es demasiado insistente y…

-Me da igual, dile que no puedo.

-Si señor.

El demonio suspiró, esa mujer era demasiado insistente y pesada, solamente la había traído porque le era útil, ella conocía el castillo y podía saber los pasadizos ocultos y también saber los miedos ocultos de su pequeña.

"_Mi pequeña, mi ángel, MI Bella, pronto estarás junto a mí"_

**Dos actualizaciones el mismo día, no tendréis queja de mí, en el siguiente capítulo, el demonio y Bella se verán las caras, ¿Qué pasará?**

**XoXo**

**PrincesLynx **


	5. Capitulo 4

**4.-Prefiero sentir dolor a no sentir nada.**

_**Gracias por los reviews, ha habido uno que me ha gustado muchísimo que ha sido el de **__**Viszed**__**, escribo este capítulo tan rápido solo para no dejarte a ti en suspenso y a todos los que me escriben reviws y no menciono que no se enfaden, que cada vez que leo sus palabras un nudo se me hace en la garganta que por poco lloro. Gracias por vuestros ánimos.**_

Destrucción, muerte, sangre, fuego, es lo que veía Bella a través de ventana, el enemigo había cruzado la muralla y todo el ejército estaba peleando con ahínco, pero era inútil, el ejercito del demonio era mayor y mucho más numeroso. Bella suspiró y cogió su arco y sus flechas y salió de su habitación, anduvo por el pasillo y se acercó al cuadro que había allí. Era un cuadro de su familia junta, lo acarició con los dedos y siguió caminando. Se escondió en un hueco en donde podía ver perfectamente la sala del trono donde su padre estaba junto con otros guardias. El demonio no tardaría en llegar, lo presentía.

"_Tan cerca, tan cerca, solo un poco más" _El demonio blandía su espada, matando con ella a tres soldados a la vez, su facilidad con el manejo de la espada era asombrosa, parecía que la espada era una prolongación más de su cuerpo. Veía la entrada del castillo, cruzando la puerta estaría la princesa. _"Tan solo un poco más"_ Con esa determinación corrió hacia la entrada y peleó con los soldados de allí, aunque los soldados eran fuertes, no tenían nada que hacer con el demonio porque éste tenía un fuego en su interior, un fuego producido por la princesa y no iba a parar hasta que fueses suya. Mató al último soldado y volvió la vista hacia sus compañeros y dijo:

-La victoria es NUESTRA.

Un coro de exaltación retumbo en todo el Reino. Un coro que también fue escuchado por el Rey y la princesa, ellos no sintieron miedo, no sentían nada más que odio. El rey buscó con la mirada a su hija y la encontró bien escondida con su arco, le miró directamente en los ojos y ella asintió.

"BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, era el demonio junto con su ejército que había derribado la puerta y allí en todo su esplendor estaba el demonio junto a los suyos, la princesa desde su escondite no podía verlo con claridad pero se notaba que era alto, tenía el pelo de un extraño color como si fuera de bronce y en su mano derecha estaba una espada llena de sangre. Determinación. La determinación brillaba en los ojos de la princesa, cogió una flecha, tensó el arco y esperó el momento para disparar.

El demonio se acercó al rey, el rey tenía una mirada impasible, no había miedo en sus ojos y eso al demonio lo enfadó. Todos sentían miedo solo con su presencia.

-Bueno mi querido rey Charles, ¿Qué se siente cuando lo has perdido todo? ¿Qué se siente cuando estas a punto de morir en las manos del demonio? Dime que se siente. Dime cuánto dolor sientes. CONTESTAME.- cogió al rey por las solapas y lo tiró hacia una pared.

-Prefiero sentir dolor que no sentir nada.

- Así que prefieres sentir dolor, bueno tu deseo lo cumpliré gustoso- Y dicho eso el demonio levantó su espada dispuesto a darle la estocada mortal al rey, pero una flecha que salió de la nada, le atravesó el hombro derecho, el único lugar en donde la armadura no le cubría. Miró furioso por todos los lados y vio una sombra con un arco y otra flecha salió disparada y él se apartó; no importaba que él se apartara, la segunda flecha no iba dirigida a él, la segunda flecha se clavó justamente en el corazón del rey Charles, que antes de morir le dijo al demonio con una sonrisa en sus labios:

-¿Que se siente cuando frustran tus planes delante de tus narices?- dicho esto le dirigió una última mirada llena de amor y gratitud a su hija y murió. Su expresión era totalmente de paz, había muerto en manos de su propia sangre, y no en manos del demonio.

El demonio estaba furioso, esa sombra le había quitado el orgullo de matar al rey, y se acercó a esa sombra corriendo. Bella no se movió, ¿para qué? Cuando corría se tropezaba con sus propios pies, además no le iba a dar la satisfacción de huir, se quedó allí y tensó su arco para darle otra estocada pero esta vez en su brazo izquierdo, pero el demonio ya estaba preparado y con su espada esquivó la flecha. Cogió a esa sombra por la muñeca y la sintió tersa y suave y una corriente de electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo, desde la punta del pie hasta el último pelo de su cabeza. Y la vio. Era ella, era su princesa, su ángel, su Bella.

Bella miró por primera vez a ese ser, el demonio, lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que la miraban con intensidad y con un brillo que no sabía identificar pero que le asustaba.

Estaba en manos del demonio.

Es cortito pero el siguiente será un poquito más larguito. Palabra de Lynx

XoXo.


	6. Capitulo 5

**5.-Sangre delatora.**

_**Hola a todos, aquí vengo otra vez con otro capi. Un saludo especial para **__**Viszed y Adela**__** que me escriben unos reviews híper mega largos y muchas gracias a las demás por todos los reviews que me mandáis, que sepáis que los leo todos varias veces porque me encantan y todos los que ponen mi historia en favoritos simplemente GRACIAS. **_

Dolor, furia, resentimiento y miedo. Es lo que sentía Bella mientras el demonio le sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca. No se dejó intimidar por esos ojos verdes y lo miró fijamente. El demonio también la miraba fijamente, podía notar la fuerza que transmitían esos ojos. De repente, Bella, sintió un olor extraño, como a óxido y a sal. _Sangre_. Bella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y miró para ver de dónde provenía; provenía del brazo del demonio donde le clavó la flecha, la sangre le chorreaba por todo el brazo. Ella giró la cara y empezó a respirar por la boca tapándose la nariz. Al demonio le sorprendió esa actitud, no sabía por el cambio de la princesa. Bella no podía más sentía sus oídos pitar, la visión se volvió borrosa, pero no podía dejarse vencer, no podía darle la satisfacción al demonio.

-Lleven a la princesa a la sala del trono- dijo el demonio de repente, sorprendiendo a Bella. Bella fue conducida por uno de los soldados a dicha sala en donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de su padre. Con la mente un poco más despejada sin la presencia de la sangre, Bella pudo pensar de nuevo con claridad y frialdad. Dejaron a Bella con varios soldados, mientras al demonio le curaban el hombro. No fue tarea fácil, pero aun así ningún sonido de dolor ni de queja salió de la garganta del demonio.

Una vendada la herida, el demonio recorrió todas las habitaciones del palacio junto a sus hombres, sabían que el rey Charles tenía un hijo pequeño, el heredero.

Buscaron por todas las habitaciones pero no encontraron al niño. El demonio estaba furioso, nadie le desafía, en donde estaba ese maldito mocoso. Fue corriendo hacia la sala del trono donde se encontraba la princesa.

-¿Y el heredero al trono?- preguntó a la princesa enfurecido.

-Si se refiere a mi hermano, el príncipe Jasper, murió cuando tenía 5 meses de edad- respondió con suficiencia Bella. Su plan había tenido éxito.

El demonio no lo podía creer, muerto. El príncipe Jasper estaba muerto. No podía ser. No podía estar muerto. Era la única baza para tener a la princesa consigo

_***Recuerdo***_

_Estaba pensando en su adorado ángel, en como tenerlo, tenía que buscar su punto débil, no podía solo secuestrarla y tenerla cautiva, sabía que ella podía escaparse o quitarse la vida. Tenía que tenerla atada, debía de tener una punto débil para que ella no hiciera ninguna tontería y se quedara con el cómo su reina dócil. Debía de haber algo. _

_Llamó a Tanya. Tanya era la sobrina del rey Charles, estaba con él desde que asaltó su palacio y ella eligió ser una de sus concubinas._

_-Tanya…_

_-Dime, mi señor_

_-Pronto conquistare el Reino Dorado y quiero a la princesa conmigo._

_-Pero Señor. Si ya me tiene a mí, mi primita solo es una virgencita insípida y…_

_-No he pedido tu opinión Tanya, Estas aquí para complacerme y si he dicho que quiero a la princesita, la quiero y no necesito darte explicaciones. ¿Has entendido? ¿O necesitas que te recuerde que solo eres una más de mis concubinas?_

_-Si señor-dijo una temblorosa y enfurecida Tanya- Dígame que desea._

_-Quiero saber el punto débil de la princesa._

_-Su punto débil… Mmm… Ya sé. El príncipe Jasper. Desde que murió la reina en el parto, Isabella se hizo cargo de él, cuando fuimos a visitarlos, se veía que tanto él como ella tenían un vínculo más que hermanos, eran madre e hijo. Isabella daría todo por Jasper. Ella mismo me lo dijo "Jasper es mi debilidad, si él muriera y yo viviera, este mundo no tendría sentido para mí; daría mi vida por el"_

_-Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto._

_***Fin Recuerdo***_

-Dile a Tanya que venga INMEDIATAMENTE- gritó el demonio a uno de sus soldados. El soldado viendo la ira de su señor corrió hacia el carruaje y llevo a la chica ante su señor. La chica, una rubia rojiza de pelo rizado y grades ojos miel se acerco coquetamente hasta el demonio. Este la apartó con violencia de su lado y le preguntó:

-Me dijiste que había un heredero, ¿Dónde está? Yo no veo a ningún niño. La princesa me ha dicho que está muerto.

-No puede ser, nos habríamos enterado, cuando lo fuimos a visitar tenía 4 meses, y se veía sano y fuerte y el rey no dio ninguna alusión a que estuviera enfermo. Debe de estar escondido.

-HEMOS BUSCADO EN TODS EL PALACIO Y NO ESTÁ.

-Lo tendrá la servidumbre-dijo una temblorosa Tanya, ya que el demonio le estaba dando mucho miedo, estaba rojo de la ira y sus manos temblaban.

-¡Soldado! Tú diles a todos los criados que se presenten en esta sala con SUS HIJOS.

Dicho esto, el soldado salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los criados.

-Vosotros, id todos a la sala de reuniones y con vuestros mocosos.

Ante esto, todos los criados miraron a Ángela. Ella negó con la cabeza y cogió al pequeño. Todos se dirigieron a la sala, allí estaba el demonio con una joven, al girarse la joven, Ángela se sorprendió y abrazó con fuerza al pequeño; esa chica era la señorita Tanya, la sobrina del rey.

_***Recuerdo***_

_La princesa Bella llegó a su habitación. Ángela se encontraba allí ordenando su habitación._

_-Princesa, ¿qué tal la visita de sus tíos?_

_-Interesante, mis tíos son estupendos. Mi tía Carmen se ha enamorado de Jasper, se lo iba a comer a besos y mi tío Elazer no ha parado de repetir que Jasper es su viva imagen-dijo Bella sonriendo._

_-¿Y vuestra prima Tanya?_

_-No me hables de ella, Ángela. Solo ha mirado una vez a Jasper, con una mirada de serpiente, parecía que lo iba a matar con la mirada._

_-No entiendo porque se ha comportado así._

_-Es muy sencillo Ángela, ella es la tercera en la línea de sucesión. Sabes que mi padre es el rey del Reino Dorado y Plateado y delegó el poder de este último a su hermano, mi tío Eleazar. Tanya nació primero y parecía que iba a ser la futura reina de los dos reinos, pero nací yo. Yo gobernaría en el Reino Dorado y ella en el plateado; pero al nacer Jasper, él como heredero reinaría en Reino Dorado y yo el Plateado y Tanya se quedaría solo con el titilo de Duquesa. Por eso Tanya odia a Jasper. Le ha quitado su sueño de ser Reina. Además ni siquiera entiende que ame a Jasper, según ella debería odiarlo por quitarme el poder de este Reino y cuando le he dicho que mi vida sin Jasper no tiene sentido. Me ha mirado con cara de asco y se ha ido a coquetear con los soldados._

_-Ainss Señorita no se preocupe._

_***Fin Recuerdo***_

"_Pero que hace Tanya aquí, todos creíamos que estaba muerta"_

_***Recuerdo***_

_El castillo estaba en una calma inapropiada, los dos cuerpos de los regentes del Reino Plateado habían llegado, los dos cuerpos tenían dos heridas de espada en el corazón y una mueca de miedo grabada en su rostro. La princesa Bella estaba en su cuarto llorando, era la segunda vez que la veía llorar. El traer los cuerpos de los reyes era una provocación, de que están cerca. Nadie sabía que había pasado con la señorita Tanya, su cuerpo no había parecido, la teoría que se barajaba era que su cuerpo había sido calcinado junto con el palacio._

_***Fin del recuerdo***_

"_Así que no estaba muerta, estaba con el demonio, es una traidora, una traidora a la sangre"_ Ángela estaba furiosa, pero no dejo que su rostro lo reflejara.

-Muy bien, desnudad a los críos-dijo el demonio. Quería saber cuántos bebes eran niños. De los 10 bebes que había, 6 eran chicos.

-Tanya, dime cuál de ellos es el príncipe Jasper.

Tanya miro uno por uno a los bebes, no había diferencia entre uno y otro, todos los bebes eran iguales.

-Mi señor, no lo sé. Todos los bebes se parecen, todos son iguales.

-¡NO RECONOCES A TU PROPIA SANGRE ¡- El demonio estaba furioso, cogió a Tanya del cuello.

-Mi sseñorr…yooo…puedo…. Intentar algo… cof cof-El demonio la soltó.

-Hazlo pronto, no tengo mucha paciencia.

"_Debo pensar algo rápido_, _algo que haga a ese mocoso caprichoso diferenciarse de los demás, __**caprichoso**__"_

***_Recuerdos***_

_El príncipe Jasper estaba llorado sin parar, y Carmen intentaba en vano consolarle, pero no podía. Bella se acercó sonriendo y le dijo:_

_-Jasper solamente se calma con una canción, es un chico muy__** caprichoso**__._

_-¿Qué canción es?_

_-I can fly. Es la canción que me cantaba mamá a mí de pequeña._

_***Fin del Recuerdo***_

Tanya sonrió, había encontrado la clave, se acercó a los pequeños, y miró a cada uno de ellos intensamente a los ojos, de repente los niños empezaron a llorar. Todas las madres empezaron a consolar a sus hijos. Ángela cogió al pequeño y cantó la canción, esa canción que la delataría.

Tanya sonrió y exclamó:

-Mi señor, el niño que está a la derecha, ese es el príncipe Jasper.

Ángela se sobresaltó, no podía ser. "_¿Cómo lo sabe?"_

-¿estás segura Tanya?

-Si mi Señor, el príncipe Jasper es un mocoso consentido y solo se calma cuando cantan esa canción.

El demonio se acercó a Ángela, ella temblaba de miedo, aferrando fuertemente al pequeño. El demonio empujó a Ángela, haciéndole caer, mientras el demonio cogió al pequeño.

Ya nada le detendría, Tenia el punto clave, lo esencial.

-Tú criada levántate, coge al niño y quédate aquí, no intentes nada, mis soldados estarán aquí para vigilarte, haz algo y te mataré.

Ángela se levanto y cogió a Jasper. Los soldados se pusieron inmediatamente alerta.

-Tanya, quédate aquí, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Y dicho esto, se dirigió a la sala del trono, en donde estaba su ángel, su princesa.

"_Ya eres mía"_

_**Espero que os haya gustado. Pronto el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**XoXo**_

_**Lynx**_


	7. Capitulo 6

**6.-Por él, cualquier cosa.**

_**Un saludo especial para JaliceJalice por ser la primera en leer mi capi anterior y mandarme un review. También para Luna que obvio que vamos a ser amigas y gracias por decirme esas cosas tan bonitas. Para Viszed y Adela porque siempre cuento con sus reviwes. Gracias a todas las personas que me envían reviews y no menciono. Gracias a las personas que me ponen en favoritos y gracias a la gente que me lee.**_

_

* * *

_

Impasibilidad, si había una característica para definir a Bella en ese momento era impasibilidad. Bella se encontraba impasible, ninguna emoción reflejaba su rostro. Ninguna. A pesar de tener el cadáver de su padre a solo 2 metros de ella, ella se mantenía impasible. Estaba preparada para todo o eso creía ella. Se abrió la puerta de golpe, ahí estaba él con todo su esplendor, Bella frunció el ceño, notaba un cambio en el demonio, un cambio sutil, pero un cambio al final al cabo, sus pasos eran mas seguros y sus facciones estaban como mas relajadas. El demonio se acercó a ella.

-Mi querida princesa, vengo a haceros una propuesta, una propuesta bastante sencilla: vivir o morir. Si elegís vivir, vendréis conmigo a mi fortaleza donde seréis tratada como una reina, gobernareis a mi lado prometiéndome siempre lealtad y sumisión. Si elegir morir, muerte es lo que tendréis, pero no será una muerte rápida, será una muerte lenta y dolorosa, llena de tortura. La elección es vuestra- dicho esto el demonio sonrió, esperando en su fuero interno que ella eligiese vivir para que así estuviera con él de manera voluntaria y no por el chantaje.

La princesa hizo como si lo meditara, pero sabía desde el primer momento cual seria su respuesta: la muerte. Sabía que seria una muerte lenta y llena de sufrimiento, no por nada ese ser es llamado demonio, sabía que cada poro de su piel sufriría un dolor horrible que haría que deseara la muerte a cada segundo. Pero preferiría ese dolor a vivir con él, a que ese ser le tocara. Por orgullo, por dignidad, por la sangre real que corría por sus venas, esa sangre que no debe ser traicionada.

-Elijo la muerte-dijo la princesa mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos del demonio. Altiva y orgullosa, así proclamó su elección al demonio que admirado por ello no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa. Sabía que ella era perfecta para él porque él hubiera elegido lo mismo, lo sabía porque ella era tan única, tan diferente, tan especial, tan leal, tan inocente, tan bella y tan suya.

-¿Estas segura? ¿No hay nada que le haga cambiar de opinión?

-Estoy segura.

- ¿Y si yo le digno que tengo algo para cambiar su decisión?

-Le aseguro que no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión- dijo una enfada Bella, ya estaba harta de tanto mareo, le había dicho que quería morir, su elección ya estaba hecha. Dejando una sorprendida Bella, el demonio se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y le dijo algo a un soldado que estaba allí. El soldado volvió y le entregó algo al demonio. El demonio lo cogió y se acercó nuevamente a la princesa. Mientras se acercaba, la princesa vio de lo que se trataba: un bebe. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la princesa. _Ese bebe era Jasper. Jasper._ Con una mirada llena de temor, miraba al bebe. Sabía que era él. Su plan había fracasado.

-Muy astuto su plan mi querida princesa de esconder a su hermano con su criada, pero olvidaste que yo soy el demonio y yo todo lo que me propongo lo consigo. Así que como tu muy bien me has dicho que nada te va a hacer cambiar de opinión, voy a matar al príncipe heredero- Dicho esto cogió su espada dejó al bebe en el suelo y lanzándole una mirada a la princesa, alzó su espada…

-¡NO¡ Por favor-Exclamó una dolida Bella, que había quedado de rodillas mientras su cara se llenaba de sus lagrimas- No lo hagas, por favor, haré lo que quieras, lo que quieras, pero por favor no le hagas daño.

El demonio la miró, su cara era una máscara de dolor, mientras lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Volvió la mirada, odiaba haberla hecho sufrir, pero era la única manera de tenerla a su lado, la única de poder tenerla.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?

-Lo que usted quiera.

-Muy bien, vendrás conmigo a mi fortaleza, serás mi esposa, mi reina, la madre de mis hijos, obedecerás mis ordenes, serás obediente y dócil como una ovejita. Tu hermano vendrá a vivir con nosotros para asegurarme que cumples tu palabra, si hay una palabra que no me guste un gesto o una mirada que me contradiga, será tu hermano el que pague. Ahora levántate y júrame tu lealtad.

La princesa se levantó y con la cabeza gacha cogió la mano derecha del demonio, le quitó el guante, le hizo una reverencia y besó el dorso de la mano del demonio. Ya no quedaba orgullo, ya no quedaba dignidad, ya no le quedaba nada, pero por Jasper, cualquier cosa, por la vida de su hermano no le importaba ser la esclava del demonio. El demonio le acarició la mejilla, dejó que su mano vagara por su cuello y llegó hasta el colgante que ella tenia; ese colgante era el escudo de su Reino. De un fuerte tirón se lo quitó y se lo puso en la mano. Ya no era de ese Reino.

-Coge al crío y ve a tu habitación, coge tus prendas y lo que quieras conservar y ponlas en una maleta. También dejaré que la nodriza venga contigo para que alimente al niño.

Dicho esto, Bella cogió a su hermanito que estaba llorando del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta. Ángela ya estaba allí y juntas se dirigieron a los aposentos de la princesa. Se dejó caer en la cama con Jasper, mientras Ángela hacia las maletas siempre vigiladas por un soldado. Cuando el soldado se fue, Bella se levantó de la cama y le preguntó a Ángela:

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo lo ha podido reconocer? Si nunca lo había visto.

-Princesa, ha sido Tanya

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi prima en esto?

-Su prima es una de las concubinas del demonio y ella ha sido quien le ha dicho quien es Jasper. Ha hecho llorar a los niños y cuando yo le he cantado la canción al príncipe ella me ha delatado.

-MALDITA SEA. MALDITA TRAIDORA A LA SANGRE-chilló Bella con desesperación-¿Dónde está AHORA?

-Esta en el comedor Real princesa, pero ¿qué va a hacer?-Una sorprendida Ángela vio como Bella cogía un arco que estaba al lado de su baúl y una flecha con la punta de plata. Ángela intento coger a la princesa, pero esta cegada por la ira, la empujó y corrió hasta el comedor Real.

Una vez allí, abrió la puerta y ante la mirada atónita de algunos soldados, disparó una flecha hacia el corazón de Tanya, pero ésta se apartó, aunque la flecha le dio por debajo del hombro.

Los soldados corrieron hacia Bella y le quitaron el arco, no lo hacían con mucha fuerza, porque sabían que si la hacían algo a ella, el demonio los mataría.

-Tú eres una maldita zorra, TU HAS VENDIDO A TU FAMILIA, HAS VENDIDO A TU REY. ERES UNA TRAIDORA A LA SANGRE. YO TE MALDIGO Y TE REPUDIO-gritaba Bella, mientras Tanya lloraba y chillaba de dolor por la herida.

-¿Qué ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?- bramó el demonio. El demonio vio la escena y supo enseguida que había pasado. Se acercó a los soldados que tenían sujeta a una Bella que miraba con odio a Tanya y les dijo:-Llevadla a su habitación y encerradla allí hasta que nos vayamos que no quiero más escándalos.

Los soldados se llevaron a Bella y la encerraron en la habitación junto con Ángela y Jasper. Una vez encerradas, Bella lloró amargamente sobre el pecho de Ángela. Mientras a una herida Tanya intentaban sacarle la flecha, era más difícil ya que la punta era de plata y había perforado el hueso.

El demonio sonrió, su princesita tenía carácter, un carácter que domaría. Por que él era el león y ella su ovejita, su amada presa.

* * *

A las tres horas, abrieron de nuevo la habitación de la princesa y varios soldados cogieron las maletas, mientras Bella con los ojos rojos seguida por Ángela que tenia cogida al pequeño los caminaban detrás de ellos. Llegaron a la salida del palacio y cuando salieron, varias flechas con fuego se dirigían al castillo. Poco a poco del castillo solo se veían llamaradas de fuego.

Bella se quedó mirando al castillo, mientras los soldados conducían a Ángela al carruaje. Miró al castillo, al que fue su hogar, e hizo una promesa: _venganza. _Con el colgante aún en su mano, ese colgante que tenía desde que nació, lo apretó. Lo apretó tan fuerte que de su mano salieron gotas de sangre. Una vez el colgante lleno de su sangre, lo lanzó hacia el castillo, adonde pertenecía, adonde también pertenecía ella.

Se dirigió al carruaje sin mirar hacia atrás, mientras una palabra resonaba en su cabeza _Venganza._

* * *

_**Bueno aquí otro capitulo, haber si mañana puedo subir otro, sino, nos veremos la semana siguiente. Espero vuestros reviews.**_

_**Sed buenas. Besos.**_

_**Lynx **_


	8. Capitulo 7

**7.- El mismo beso pasado y presente.**

_**Hola, aquí voy de nuevo con otra actualización, siento haberos hecho esperar tanto pero es que estoy muy liada con la facultad y sus asquerosos trabajos que solo me cuestan 0'5 en mi nota y que son obligatorios.**_

_**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a todas y también gracias por ponerme en favoritos. **_

_**He visto que están denunciado bastantes fics por ser categoría M por su contenido sexual, cosa que no entiendo, la sexualidad forma parte de nuestra vida nos guste o no y es algo natural en el ser humano, no sé porque hay que hacer tanto escándalo. Además que estos fics son ficción y estamos en un país libre (Bueno la gran mayoría) y podemos escribir de lo que queramos y si no te gusta pues no lo leas, que habrá gente que sí le guste. Vive y deja vivir.**_

_**Sin más preámbulo el capi.**_

_

* * *

_

Desconocido. Todo el paisaje que veía Bella por la ventana del carruaje era desconocido para sus ojos. Ella solo había visto el Reino Dorado y Plateado y ahora veía un sin fin de paisajes y de Reinos pasar por la ventanilla. Suspiró. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban allí, pero se podía observar ya el crepúsculo y eso significaba que pronto vendría la noche. Otro suspiro salió de la boca de la princesa, odiaba estar encerrada en este carruaje, ella era un espíritu libre, le gustaba andar, le gustaba explorar, odiaba los viajes largos porque solo podía permanecer sentada. Sabía a dónde se dirigían: a la Fortaleza Negra, según le dijo su padre una vez, la Fortaleza era antiguamente la residencia del mejor comandante del Reino, Carlisle. El demonio acabó con él. La muerte del comandante fue la primera y fue con esa muerte con la que se dio a conocer el Demonio. Un escalofrío cruzó la espalda de la princesa. El Demonio no era humano, no podía ser humano, un humano tiene alma y por cada muerte esa alma de cae en pedazos. Su alma ya debería ser inexistente de tanta muerte.

A unos cuantos metros del carruaje se encontraba el Demonio en frente de su ejército, no aguantaba más, tenía que tenerla en sus brazos, sentía una excitación no solo sexual sino también psíquica, quería llegar ya a la posada para acariciar esa cara, para besar esos labios y para morder ese cuello. El Demonio sonrió, sabía que no sería nada fácil, su princesa es una fierecilla, una fierecilla que tenía que domar. Cuando alzó la mirada hacia el frente, vio que ya habían llegado a Villa Verde, giraron a la derecha y se paró hacia la posada. Todo el ejército se paró y los hombres bajaron de sus caballos. La princesa sintió como el carruaje se paraba y abrían la puerta. Allí estaba el demonio. La princesa salió esquivando la mano que le ofrecía el demonio del carruaje y tras de sí salió Ángela con el pequeño.

El demonio, que no le había gustado nada el rechazo de la princesa, cogió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos con fuerza, la princesa se mordió el labio para no soltar el quejido de dolor que esto le producía. Al entrar en la posada, los ojos de la princesa reflejaban miedo, temor y asco porque la posada estaba llena de hombres y cada hombre tenía dos o tres mujeres casi desnudas en sus piernas. El demonio sintiendo a la princesa tensarse, la llevó hacia su habitación.

La habitación era pequeña pero acogedora sobresaliendo en ella una gran cama con dosel. Las paredes eran amarillas. Había una gran ventana y un armario pequeño. Hacia la derecha había una puerta en donde estaba el baño.

-Esta será su habitación por esta noche, aquí dormiréis vos, el crio y la nodriza, espero que sea de vuestro agrado princesita.

-Si, gracias.

-No es un gracias lo que quiero de ti- dijo el Demonio acercándose a ella, cada paso que daba él hacia delante, lo daba la princesa hacia atrás, hasta que detrás de ella solo había pared. El Demonio se acercó a ella y con sus dedos acarició su cara, parándose en sus labios, que los acarició una y otra vez deleitándose con su suavidad y su calidez. La respiración de Bella se hacía cada vez más pausada, sus caricias le mareaban y le sorprendida, no había rudeza, solo había ternura. El demonio paró, tenía que parar porque sino en ese instante la haría suya y él no quería hacerlo aquí sino en la Fortaleza. Acariciándole por última vez, bajo hacia donde estaban sus hombres bebiendo vino y teniendo sexo con mujeres.

Tanya viendo al Demonio bajar por las escaleras, se fue dejando al hombre con el que estaba antes y se acercó al Demonio pero éste hizo un ademan con la mano diciéndole que se fuera. Tanya estaba furiosa por culpa de su estúpida prima tenía el brazo derecho inutilizable, debían de pasar meses hasta que pudiera mover el brazo con normalidad, pero nunca sería como antes, ya que le quedaría una gran cicatriz de por vida, obligándole a llevar para toda su vida vestidos con manga larga. Tanya paladeó la locura de su furia, no quería que su prima estuviera cerca de el Demonio, el Demonio era suyo y de nadie más. Sabía que el Demonio tenía una fijación con su prima y no sabía por qué. _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Siempre es ella, siempre es Bella, si yo soy más guapa, con mas porte, yo soy más exquisita, puedo darle todo, ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué su fijación por ella? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? La inocencia. Eso es. El Demonio solo la quiere por su inocencia, nunca ha tenido una chica virgen como ella y por eso le atrae tanto. ¡JA! Cuando la desflore y vea que ella no le puede dar el placer que yo le doy, la matará y vendrá a mis brazos de nuevos"_

-Ehh Tanya, cántanos una canción anda- dijo un soldado sacando de sus pensamientos a una sonriente y calmada Tanya. Había descubierto el por qué de la fijación del Demonio con su prima, solo era cuestión de tiempo y ella volviera ser la única en su vida.

Los soldados empezaron a gritar pidiendo a Tanya que cantara, ella miró al Demonio y él asintió con la cabeza. Tanya moviendo sus caderas se subió a una silla, dejando a su paso que sus piernas se vieran. Tanya miró a su alrededor, todos estaban pendientes de ella, era el centro de atención, hasta el Demonio la veía. Se dispuso a cantar cuando de repente a lo lejos se escuchaba una dulce y excitante voz

_Oh my love… Si solo estuvieras aquí otra noche…. Yo nací para hacerte feliz…_

Nadie hablaba, nadie respiraba fuerte, nadie se movía, todos estaban como en un sueño, esa voz era relajante, perfecta, excitante, sensual. Tanya estaba roja de ira, su prima estaba quitándole su momento de gloria. Miró al Demonio que tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro estaba en paz. De repente su la voz de Bella dejo de escucharse. El Demonio abrió los ojos y sonriendo se dirigió hacia la habitación de Bella donde ésta estaba sentado en el saliente de la ventana.

-Me gusta como cantas.- dijo el Demonio asustando a Bella.-Quiero que bajes y cantes para mí y para mis hombres.

-No- susurró Bella.

-¿Me estas contradiciendo? ¿Tengo que recordarte su promesa?- Pregunto el Demonio alzando una ceja.

-Estoy cansada-murmuró Bella, no quería ir, no quería, sus canciones eran par Jasper, no eran para que un grupo de hombres la miraran como si fuera un trozo de carne.

-Solo será una canción, así que vamos.

Cogiendo a Bella del brazo, el Demonio la sacó de la habitación.

Cuando aparecieron por la puerta, el silencio se hizo de nuevo en la sala. Todos miraban a Bella, su belleza y esa aura de inocencia hacían de ella una mujer apetecible para cualquiera. El Demonio dejó a Bella en el centro.

-Mis soldados, la princesa Bella os va a deleitar con su voz.

Una exaltada multitud empezó a gritar de la emoción mientras Bella sentía que se hacía cada vez más pequeña, la mirada del demonio la taladraba, apartó la mirada de él, y miró a su alrededor y se paró en una esquina. En el hueco de la escalera se encontraba Ángela con Jasper en sus brazos. Jasper la miraba con esos ojos azules intensamente como si le estuviera trasmitiendo el valor que ella le faltaba y le sonrió. Bella miró hacia delante y fijó la mirada en un punto fijo por encima de las cabezas de los soldados. Jasper estaba allí, estaba con ella, dándole apoyo. El Demonio se dio cuenta del cambio de la princesa y no lo pudo asociar con nada puesto que Ángela solo era visible desde la posición de Bella.

Con esta nueva fuerza, Bella se dispuso a cantar:

_Ohh my love  
Ohh yeaa, ohh yeaa_

I'm sitting here alone up in my room  
and thinking about the times  
That we've been through (oh my love)  
I'm looking at a picture in my hand  
trying my best to understand  
I really wanna know what we did wrong  
with the love that felt so strong  
if only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right

I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
cuz your the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
always and forever you and me  
thats the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

I know I've been a fool since you've been gone  
I'd rather give it up then carry on (oh my love)  
cuz livin' in a dream of you and me  
is not the way my life should be  
I don't wanna cry a tear for you  
so forgive me if I do  
if only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right

I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
cuz your the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
always and forever you and me  
thats the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

I'd do anything  
I'd give you my world  
I'd wait forever to be your girl  
just call out my name (just call out my name)  
I will be there (and I will be there)  
just to show you how much I care

I dont know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
cuz your the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
always and forever you and me  
thats the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

I was born to make you happy

always and forever you and me  
thats the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

Silencio absoluto. En la sala reinaba un silencio que nadie quería romper, la voz de Bella todavía resonaba en los oídos de los soldados. Tanya molesta por ese silencio, tiró su vaso al suelo. De repente toda la magia se desvaneció. El Demonio cogió a Bella del brazo y la llevó a su habitación. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan excitado.

-Tú, criada, llévate al crío y estate con el en la otra habitación. YA.

Ángela se marcho dejando a una Bella temblando con el Demonio.

Sin mediar palabra, el Demonio empujó a Bella contra la pared y empezó a besarle el cuello y a tocar con sus manos la espalda y la cintura de la princesa. La princesa no sabía que hacer, su cuerpo estaba caliente, por mucho que odiara al Demonio, a su cuerpo le gustaban esas caricias, su lado adolescente hacia mella en ella. El Demonio cogió la cara de Bella con las dos manos y se giró para besarle en los labios, pero Bella giró la cara y eso al Demonio no le gustó nada.

-¿Por qué te apartas? No entiendes que eres mía, que todo tú me perteneces.

-Yo no soy de nadie- dijo una Bella enfurecida.

-Eres mía princesa, eres mía, eres mía desde que te di el primer beso- dijo el Demonio dejando a una Bella con la boca abierta.

_***Recuerdo***_

_Bella estaba en el jardín de palacio viendo las flores y mirando después un libro, quería saber todos los nombres de las flores para demostrarle a su madre que ya era mayor .Cogió una flor morada y abrió el libro y vio que se llamaba violeta y sonrió. Tan absorta estaba en su libro que no se dio cuenta cuando un niño se acercó a ella y le tocó un hombro. Bella pego un gritito asustada y se echo para atrás y vio que el que le había tocado era un niño mayor, lo miró y parecía tener la edad de su prima Tanya. El chico le sonrió y cogió una flor desconocida para Bella._

_-¿Quien eres?_

_El chico no respondido y se acercó a Bella con la flor en su mano, se agachó y cogió un mechón de pelo de Bella y lo olió. Bella abrió los ojos._

_-¿Quién eres- Repitió Bella de nuevo con mas fuerza._

_-Fresias._

_-¿Te llamas fresias?_

_-No, así se llama esta flor, y tu pelo huele exactamente como esta flor. Fresias._

_-Ahhh._

_El chico la miró a los ojos y ella pudo ver que él tenía los ojos verdes. El chico se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en los labios. Su primer beso. El chico se apartó de ella._

_-Ahora mismo no soy nadie, pero te juro que cuando nos volvamos a ver seré alguien,__ alguien más importante que un príncipe, alguien tan temido como el mismo demonio, y te llevaré conmigo lejos y nadie nos podrá separar._

_Y dicho esto el chico se fue, dejando a una conmocionada Bella sentada en el jardín con las fresias en su regazo._

_***Fin del Recuerdo***_

-Tú, tú eres aquel chico, ¿Cómo pudiste? Solo era una niña, eres un abusador, un pervertido pedófilo.- Bella no pudo seguir insultándole porque el Demonio le tapo la boca con un beso demandante, su lengua saboreaba el labio inferior de Bella, mientras que ella se quedaba estática, no sabia que hacer, no quería este beso, no quería nada de él. El Demonio se separó de ella furioso.

-Creía que valorabas mas la vida de tu hermano, no hace nada más que enfurecerme con tus desplantes.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?, me acabo de enterar que tú me besaste cuando tenía 6 años y quieres que te bese, tu has saqueado a mi pueblo.

-No, no, princesita, así no. Creo que no acabas de enterarte de que eres mía y no me gustan ni tu tono y tu actitud. Me juraste obediencia y lealtad.

-Cierto pero no te jure ser complaciente.

El Demonio alzó su puño y Bella cerró los ojos. Sintió con el brazo le rozaba para pegar a la pared, abrió los ojos y vio como la pared tenía un agujero enorme y con grietas producto del puñetazo del Demonio.

-¿Quieres ver como este puño golpea a tu hermano?-Bella lo miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza- Muy bien.

El Demonio acarició de nuevo a Bella y se acercó a los labios de Bella, advirtiéndole con la mirada, el Demonio empezó suave, mordisqueándole los labios suavemente, al ver que Bella no hacia nada, le peñizcó un costado y ella empezó tímidamente a besarlo. Eran suaves roces, suaves roces, que llenaban de electricidad al Demonio, era increíble, solo unos roces y ya se sentía como en el cielo, no quedaba duda de que Bella era un ángel. Profundizó el beso, metiendo la lengua en la boca de una sorprendida Bella. Bella sintió la lengua de él, demandante, cogía su propia lengua y la enroscaba una y otra vez y ella lo imitó, mientras una solitaria lágrima caía del ojo derecho de Bella.

El Demonio se apartó de ella al sentir en su mano la lágrima de Bella. Le dio un casto beso en los labios y le dijo:

- Duerme, mañana al amanecer partiremos a la Fortaleza, desde aquí serán 5 horas.

Bella asintió y el Demonio salió de la habitación con alegría. Se habían besado, después de tanto tiempo la había vuelto a besar y eso solo era el principio. Sabía que Bella lo había besado solo por su amenaza pero él también sabía que al cuerpo de Bella le gustaban sus caricias, esas caricias que hacían que el cuerpo de Bella se estremeciera y pedía mas, pronto su cuerpo lo demandaría y una vez que tuviera el cuerpo, el camino hacia el corazón de Bella sería fácil.

Bella lloraba, lloraba porque su cuerpo le traicionaba, su mente odiaba a ese ser y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos más, quería más. Bella no sabía que hacer, _"esto es culpa de esa estúpida tradición, al no sentir nunca el placer, una vez que lo siento de esta manera, mi cuerpo me pide más"_

Bella fue al baño a mojarse la cara en un cuenco donde había agua fría y jabón, antes de hacerlo se miró al espejo y vio como salía las lagrimas de sus ojos, de sus dos ojos, esas lagrimas que le oprimían el pecho, haciendo que le temblara el cuerpo. Esas lagrimas, aunque malditas, consoladoras porque dejan un alivio, un alivio momentáneo.

* * *

_**Hola, bueno aquí otro capi, un poco mas largo que los anteriores **__**así que espero que no tengáis queja de mí. Bueno ya va esto subiendo un poco el tono, y a partir de ahora aquí la temperatura va a subir.**_

_**La canción que he puesto es de Britney Spears "Born to make you happy."**_

_**Espero vuestros reviews.**_

_**Sed Buenas**_

_**Besos**_

_***Lynx***_


	9. Capítulo 8

**8.- El infierno no será mi hogar.**

_**Hola pues aquí otro capi, gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, nunca pensé que llegaría a los 100 con mi primer fic y tan solo con 7 capis. Simplemente ¡Gracias! **_

_

* * *

_

Gota a gota, gotas que parecen lágrimas, lágrimas que caen al suelo, un suelo que es reflejo del cielo. Llovía, caía una fina lluvia, pero había truenos y relámpagos, el cielo gritaba con agonía, una agonía que sentía también el corazón de Bella. Parecía como si el cielo fuera un reflejo del alma de Bella. Truenos que reflejaban su furia, relámpagos que reflejaban su dolor y lluvia que reflejaba su tristeza. El camino a la Fortaleza se estaba haciendo tedioso y pesado por la lluvia, los caminos se encontraban embarrados y el carruaje tenía que ir más lento de lo normal. El ambiente se respiraba tenso y cargado y eso no ayudaba a Jasper, ya que los niños pequeños se inquietan al sentir ese ambiente, un ambiente cargado de penurias. Bella cogió a su hermano, y le acostó en su pecho para que Jasper pudiera oír el ritmo de su corazón y se pudiera calmar. Al cabo de un momento, Jasper se relajo y durmió. Bella al sentir la respiración pausada de su hermano, sonrió; su hermano era su vida, solo por verlo tranquilo, por ver esa sonrisa, merecía la pena todo, merecía la pena ser de Él.

A unos metros de allí, a la cabeza del pelotón iba el Demonio, calado hasta los huesos, mas no parecía importarle, para él que había pasado por verdaderos torrenciales de agua, esta fina llovía lo único que hacía era impacientarlo. Tendrían que haber llegado a la fortaleza hace 3 tres horas y todavía les faltaba por lo menos 3 horas más de viaje. El Demonio tenía poca paciencia, y ahora mismo su paciencia estaba en el límite. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos estar con Bella, su cuerpo se lo exigía, después de los besos de la pasada noche, su cuerpo le pedía con exigencia que estuviera con ella. En cuanto estuvieran en la Fortaleza se encerraría con Bella en una habitación y no saldrían en una semana "_una maravillosa semana" _Una sonrisa cruzó la cara del Demonio ante ese pensamiento.

* * *

Al cabo de cuatro horas de viaje, llegaron a la Fortaleza. La Fortaleza estaba rodeada de una gran muralla de granito y en el centro de ésta había una gran puerta con una enorme cerradura. El Demonio bajó de su caballo y cogió la llave que pendía de su cuello y la colocó sobre la cerradura, le dio 3 vueltas a la derecha, cinco a la izquierda y una vuelta entera, la retiró y se la volvió a colgar en el cuello. La puerta se abrió con un fuerte estallido. El Demonio se subió de nuevo a su caballo y con un movimiento de su mano, todos los soldados empezaron a entrar dentro. Dentro de la muralla solo estaba la Fortaleza rodeada de un campo poblado con pequeñas casas. A cada lado de la muralla había más soldados, todos ellos con sus espadas envainadas y con la mirada al frente, las espadas brillaban por las gotas que caían en ellas. Esos soldados que estaban ahí eran los que cuidaban la Fortaleza mientras el Demonio luchaba y los encargados de entrenar a los soldados que llegaban de todos los reinos conquistados.

El Demonio se bajó de caballo y todos los soldados le imitaron. Fue hacia el carruaje, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Bella dormida junto al hombro de su criada, Bella tenía en sus manos al pequeño. El Demonio sintió unos celos horribles de Jasper, ese pequeño crio estaba en sus brazos siempre, ese crio podía dormir siempre con ella y él no, pero eso se acabaría hoy, ahora Bella siempre sería suya. Ángela al ver al Demonio se dispuso a despertar a la princesa pero éste se lo impidió, Ángela cogió al pequeño y salió del carruaje, mientras el Demonio cogía a Bella con sus enormes brazos y la cargaba con delicadeza tapándola con su capa para que no se mojara nada de su cuerpo. La llevó con parsimonia, sin prisa, hacia la Fortaleza en donde una fila de mujeres, en las que se encontraba Tanya, esperaba con paciencia a su Señor. Tanya al ver a Bella en los brazos de él sintió como si la llevaran mil demonios, pero se contuvo _"solo es cuestión de tiempo, y pronto yo seré la única para él"_ Al llegar donde se encontraban las mujeres, éstas se arrodillaron, el Demonio las ignoró por completo y siguió su caminata, subiendo la gran escalera, les seguían detrás de ellos, Ángela con el bebe.

-Espera aquí- le dijo el Demonio a Ángela. Éste abrió una puerta que estaba a la izquierda, era su habitación, dejó a Bella en la cama y le acarició la frente. Salió de la habitación para dejarle descansar y condujo a Ángela a la habitación que sería del pequeño.

Con un suspiro se dirigió a su baño privado donde unas cuantas chicas se encontraban allí. Éstas las despojaron de sus ropas y empezaron a frotarle la espalda mientras le restregaban sus pechos al Demonio. _"Zorras patéticas"_ pensó el Demonio. Es cierto que siempre que llegaba a la Fortaleza, lo primero que hacía era tener sexo con cualquiera de sus concubinas, pero él ya tenía a su Bella. _"Mi pequeña y sensual Bella, con esos ojos y esa boca, esa boca tan apetecible, ese cuerpo pequeño y puro, esa sensualidad natural, mi dulce Bella, por fin estas aquí, por fin es mía"_ El Demonio estaba excitado, siempre que pensaba en Bella se excitaba de una manera rápida y dolorosa, necesitaba desahogarse, no podía ir como un perro en celo a la habitación porque Bella se asustaría, ella nunca había estado con un hombre y sabia que tendría que ser paciente y el estar ansioso no le haría ningún bien a él, así que ¿Por qué no aprovechar que una de esas chicas le colmara para así poder estar con su ángel de la forma en que ella se merecía?

-Irina.

-¿Si mi Señor?-preguntó lascivamente, mirando la erección de su Señor.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo sin más el Demonio.

Irina se acercó a donde estaba él, se adentró en la bañera y miró a su Señor que ya tenía los ojos cerrados, como siempre. Cogió el miembro de su señor y lo masturbó durante un rato y empezó a chuparlo, primero lentamente, y después más rápido, degustándolo como si fuera una caramelo, pasaba la lengua alrededor su gran miembro. Nunca se cansaría de chuparlo. Se había vuelto adicta al sabor de su Señor. Hacía mucho tiempo que el Demonio no pedía de sus servicios, ella era la favorita antes de que el Demonio trajera a Tanya. _"Tanya"_ Odiaba a esa zorra asquerosa, le había quitado su puesto de ser favorita, desde que había llegado al palacio, Tanya se había comportado como si fuera la dueña de la fortaleza, _"esa estúpida que se cree princesa"_ Siguió chupando con mas ansias para demostrarle a su Señor que ella era la mejor, que era la única que podía satisfacerlo. El Demonio le cogió por la cabeza y empezó a marcarle el ritmo cada vez más rápido y se corrió en su boca. Irina le limpió su miembro para no dejarse ninguna gota. El Demonio abrió los ojos, todo el tiempo que Irina le había estado chupándosela había imaginado que era Bella. Se levantó y cogió una toalla que le ofrecía una de sus criadas sin mirar hacia atras. Se dirigió a su habitación y vio que Bella aun dormía, se acerco a ella y observo que estaba mojada por la lluvia de antes, frunció el ceño, debería despertarla para que se quitara esa ropa y se bañara para que no sufriera ninguna enfermedad. Se vistió con pantalón y camisa, sin olvidar su espada y se acercó a Bella. Le dio unos toques en el hombro y Bella empezó a despertarse. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con unos ojos verdes que la observaban. Bella miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación amplia, con grandes ventanales y un balcón; se encontraba en una gran cama y por el tacto sabia que las sabanas, de un color negro, eran de seda.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó una temblorosa Bella, todo el sueño que tenía había desaparecido.

-En tu hogar-Dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

-El infierno nunca será mi hogar-comentó una enfurecida Bella al ver la sonrisa del Demonio.

El Demonio se subió en la cama, parecía un león acechando a su presa, se puso a la altura de la princesa, que lo miró de una forma altiva, no quería mostrarle su temor, no quería ser débil frente a él. Quedaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos, de repente el Demonio se acercó al cuello de Bella y empezó a besarlo, mientras Bella se estremecía, sentía pequeñas corrientes de electricidad por todo su cuerpo, ahora el Demonio lamia su lóbulo y parándose en la oreja le dijo:

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a vivir en el infierno mi pequeño ángel-siguió lamiéndole la oreja, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. La respiración de Bella se hacía cada vez más pausada _"no puede tener tanto poder en mí, yo soy fuerte, soy fuerte, la mente debe ganar al cuerpo"_ El Demonio paró de acariciarla- Debes ir a asearte, estas mojada de la lluvia y si no te quitas esa ropa y te aseas podrás enfermarte y no puedo permitir eso.

-¿Y mi hermano?-preguntó Bella, él frunció el ceño _"siempre Jasper, siempre el maldito mocoso"_

-Está en otra habitación, le diré a la criada que venga con el crio y para que te ayude, el baño esta en esa puerta de ahí al fondo. Vendré dentro de unas horas, mandaré a alguien para que te traiga algo de comer-El Demonio salió de la cama y salió de la habitación. Vio a una criada que estaba por allí y le mandó a que fuera a la cocina a por comida para la princesa y su hermano.

Después de que este salió del cuarto, Ángela entró con Jasper, Bella fue corriendo y abrazó a su hermano y éste le sonrió.

-Ma…má

Bella abrió mucho los ojos, Jasper había hablado, la había llamado mamá, Bella cogió al pequeño y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras una divertida Ángela preparaba todo para el baño. Bella se tiró en la cama con Jasper, mientras éste se reía como un loco y repetía su primera palabra.

* * *

Más abajo, concretamente en el despacho del Demonio, éste se encontraba con sus hombres de confianza, con el Reino Dorado en su poder, ya tenía todos los reinos que le interesaban, ya era el hombre más poderoso del país, todos los Reinos lo temían, todos le ofrecerían cualquier cosa por mantener la paz. Ahora el problema residía que al tener en su mano todos esos reinos, tenía también muchos enemigos y no podía estar en todos los reinos a la vez, por eso había decidido que pondría a sus hombres de máxima confianza al mando de los reinos, en plan de validos, todos ellos responderían solo a él, él sería el rey, él daría las ordenes. Eso discutía él con sus 12 hombres de confianza, todos ellos se habían ganado con sudor y sangre la confianza de su Señor y él los iba a compensar siendo nobles, mandando sobre las villas porque ya no serian reinos, serian villas donde el Reino principal sería la Fortaleza.

-Bueno amigos, ya hablaremos de estos temas más adelante-dijo el Demonio mientras salían del despacho, se dirigieron hacia la gran sala donde se encontraban todos los soldados que habían luchado con él en la conquista del Reino Dorado.-Compañeros y amigos en batalla, habéis luchado con honor y con valor y por eso os merecéis un merecido descanso.- Dicho esto entraron en la sala todas las chicas que tenía el Demonio, vestidas todas con un corsé rojo y unas bragas del mismo color, todas llevaban bandejas de oro con copas de plata y vino. Todos los hombres gritaron con fuerza, el Demonio tenía a su disposición a más de 100 chicas, todas ellas jóvenes y hermosas.- Divertiros como queráis.

-¿Usted no se une a la fiesta mi Señor?-dijo Alec, uno de sus soldados de confianza.

-Mi fiesta la tengo en mi propia habitación con mi princesa- dijo sonriente el Demonio.

-Oh si, esa princesa, esa deliciosa chica, con esos labios y ese cuerpo que te dan ganas de fallártela una y otra vez.- dijo uno de los soldados que se encontraba por allí. De pronto se hizo el silencio, ese soldado había cometido un error: hablar de la princesa, de la mujer de su Señor, la única que era sagrada.-Mi Señor, cuando se canse de ella, ¿me la prestará?, se me pone dura con tan solo pensar….- el soldado ya no pudo hablar más porque el Demonio le había clavado su espada en el corazón y de otra estocada le había cortado la cabeza. Nadie hablaba, nadie, hasta que el Demonio dijo:

-Bueno, ¿esto es una fiesta o un velatorio?, venga divertíos y que no tenga que repetirlo dos veces.

Todos se quedaron mirando como el Demonio se iba escaleras arriba, dejando un fino rastro de sangre por la espada. Todos se miraron unos a otros y trataron de ignorar el cadáver que yacía allí.

* * *

En la habitación, Bella miraba con disgusto su atuendo, era un camisón de color blanco de seda que solo le llegaba hasta medio muslo con una bata a juego que no le tapaba nada porque era trasparente. No se sentía nada cómoda con esa ropa, pero todavía no habían traído sus maletas y en el armario solo había encontrado prendas como las que llevaba puesta y ella se había puesto la más recatada de todas. Se encontraba con Jasper en su cama, mientras Ángela había ido a la otra habitación a cambiarse. Bella le hacía cosquillas a Jasper con sus manos y Jasper reía con muchas ganas; con esa estampa se encontró el Demonio. Se había quedado en el marco de la puerta mientras veía a Bella sonreír, esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ese pequeño. Entró a la habitación y cerró dando un portazo. A Bella no le hacía falta mirar para saber quien había entrado, ese olor y esa forma de caminar eran propios de él. El Demonio se acercó a la cama donde estaban ellos y miró con odio al pequeño mientras con una mano acariciaba la mejilla de Bella. A Jasper no le gustó nada eso, Bella era suya, era su mamá y ese hombre no le gustaba para nada, así que se acercó a la mano del demonio y se la golpeó. El Demonio miró al pequeño, _"ese enano malcriado ha osado a golpearme, maldito crio usurpador"_, iba a darle su merecido a ese pequeño, _"hay que educarlos desde pequeños en el respeto hacia sus mayores"_; iba a golpearlo cuando la mano de Bella se lo impidió.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerlo encima un dedo a mi hermano, es solo un niño pequeño no sabe lo que hace.

-Entonces, ¿puedo ponértelo a ti?-pregunto el demonio de forma lujuriosa, mientras que con un dedo empezó a recorrer el cuello de la princesa hasta llegar por encima de su escote.

-Espera, espera a que Ángela se lleve al pequeño.

-¿Por qué? Será bueno para él saber cuáles son los placeres de la vida.

-Por favor-suplicó Bella, odiaba hacerlo, pero no podía permitir que su hermano con tan solo un año de edad viera como el Demonio abusaba de ella, no tendría la fuerza suficiente en ese momento.

-No puedo resistirme a decirte que no cuando me suplicas de esa manera tan inocente.

Dicho esto, Ángela entró en la habitación y vio al Demonio acariciando a la princesa y a Jasper mirando a éste como con ¿odio? Con paso vacilante fue hasta la cama y cogió al pequeño, pero éste no quería irse con ella, a duras penas consiguió coger al pequeño mientras este chillaba:

-No…no… ma…ma…

Bella se levantó de la cama y se acercó al pequeño, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo:

-No seas malo Jasper, vete con Ángela, mas tarde iré yo y te cantare todas las canciones que quieras, pero tienes que ser bueno.

Jasper se calmó y sonrió a Bella, y se dejó llevar por Ángela.

-¿Cómo es eso que te llama mamá?-preguntó el Demonio con firmeza; cuando Jasper la había llamado así por poco no pierde el control para pegarle a ese crio infeliz, él no era su hijo, solamente podría llamarla mamá sus hijos, los hijos de ella y de él.

-Es un niño pequeño, y solo me conoce a mí como madre, por eso. Además yo lo considero como un hijo.

-PERO NO ES TU HIJO-gritó el Demonio, Bella se asustó y el Demonio se insultó a sí mismo, se agarró con los dedos el puente de la nariz, se tranquilizó y sonrió.-Si lo que quieres es un hijo, yo se la manera de hacer uno.- dicho esto empujó a una asustada Bella a la cama.

* * *

_**Lo sé, lo he dejado en el mejor momento, no me matéis, pero tengo que dejar un poco la intriga.**_

_**Espero que os guste.**_

_**Espero vuestros reviews.**_

_**Sed Buenas.**_

_**XoXo**_

_***Lynx***_


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Hola aquí otro capi, gracias por los reviews, son fabulosos, me dan una energía para seguir escribiendo bestial. Bueno espero que os guste el siguiente capi. Como ya sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen eso le pertenece a la maravillosa autora de saga Crepúsculo, lo único que es mío es la trama y tampoco porque esto surgió de un sueño que tuve así que los meritos a mi inconsciencia.**_

_

* * *

_

**9.- Un demonio con alma.**

Acorralada, así se sentía Bella. Acorralada entre su cuerpo y la cama. A duras penas pudo quitarse a el Demonio de encima y se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, intentando controlar su respiración, lo que había dicho _"si quieres un hijo, yo sé cómo hacer uno"_ todavía resonaba en su cabeza como un mantra. El Demonio la miró a los ojos, podía percibir su miedo ya que su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, acercó su mano a su mejilla y la acarició para trasmitirle tranquilidad.

-No te asustes, no te haré mucho daño, solo déjate llevar y disfruta. Seré paciente e intentare frenarme, si te hago daño pararé.-dijo el Demonio mientras le quitaba la bata y tocaba con su mano derecha su mejilla y con la izquierda la cintura.

-Yo…mmm… yo no quiero.- dijo Bella asustada, el Demonio la miró intensamente.

-Pero yo si quiero, ¿sabes? y tú me dijiste que ibas a ser buena conmigo.- mientras decía eso el Demonio deslizaba los tirantes del camisón por sus hombros dejándolos descubiertos. Bella lo miró con ojos cristalinos, ella no quería, sentía miedo, miedo a lo desconocido, miedo al dolor, miedo de él. Bella iba a decir algo pero no pudo porque un beso demandante la calló, ella le seguía porque sabía lo que pasaría si se negaba, las manos del Demonio recorrían la cintura y los muslos de Bella. Con sus manos, agarró el cuello de Bella para profundizar más el beso. Cogió las manos de Bella y las llevó a su cuello; las dos lenguas se entrelazaban, el Demonio dejó su boca y bajó por el cuello de Bella, dándole pequeños mordiscos para marcarla como suya, siguió bajando hasta llegar al escote, Bella abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir la lengua por encima del pecho derecho y se apartó. El Demonio gruñó, su erección le dolía y el rechazo de Bella le dolía el alma.

-Bella, no hagas esto mas difícil, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas y teniendo en cuenta tu condición de virgen te aconsejaría por las buenas porque si lo hacemos por las malas-se acercó a Bella mientras le agarraba la cara y le miraba a los ojos, esos ojos que a duras penas intentaban retener las lágrimas.- no tendré consideración ni de tus lloros, ni de tus lamentos de dolor y lo haré a mi manera, ¿entendido?

-Yo…

-Bella no me obligues a hacerte daño.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo conmigo? Si tienes a un montón de chicas a tu disposición aquí -preguntó Bella con una voz entrecortada.

-Porque a la único que deseo es a ti, mi cuerpo me pide a gritos que te haga el amor una y otra voz, me excito con tan solo pensar en tus gemidos-El Demonio se fue acercando a Bella hasta llegar a su altura-porque mi alma te reclama, porque soy adicto a ti, porque te amo Bella, te amo.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta, había dicho que la amaba, ¿la amaba? Pero eso no podía ser, de pronto las palabras que escuchó de él cuando le dio su primer beso cobraron algo de sentido _"__alguien más importante que un príncipe, alguien tan temido como el mismo demonio, y te llevaré conmigo lejos y nadie nos podrá separar" _¿Acaso esas palabras eran una declaración de amor?

-¿Cómo puedes amarme si no me conoces? No sabes cómo soy.

-Te conozco perfectamente Bella, se todo de ti, estoy enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi apenas con dos horas de vida.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Bella asombrada, si la conocía desde que nació, ella tenía que conocerle.

-Soy Edward Anthony Cullen, hijo y heredero de Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Hijo del Ex comandante de la primera legión de infantería del ejército del Reino Dorado y Plateado, actualmente me llaman el Demonio y soy el rey de la Fortaleza y rey de las 12 villas que antiguamente eran reinos.

-¿Cullen? ¿Eres el hijo de Carlisle Cullen? ¡Pero si tú lo mataste!

-¿Matarlo? No te creas todo lo que dicen de mí, mi Bella.

- No lo entiendo, eres el hijo del mejor militar del Reino Dorado y Plateado y lo has saqueado.

-Todo esto lo he hecho por ti-dijo Edward mientras besaba el cabello de Bella.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo.

-Todo, porque tú condicionaste mi pasado, ahora eres mi presente y formarás parte de mi fututo.

-No te entiendo.-dijo Bella mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Edward la cogió por la cintura y la posó en su pecho mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Te lo explicaré todo mi querida y dulce Bella

_***Relato***_

_Era un gran día para el reino. El día 13 de septiembre había nacido la heredera al trono Isabella Marie Swan, después de 6 años de matrimonio de los reyes. Hicieron una gran fiesta y todos los nobles estaban invitados a conocer a la princesa. Entre estos nobles se encontraba el Comandante de la primera legión del Reino, Carlisle, junto con su familia: su mujer Esme y su hijo Edward que contaba con apenas 6 años de edad. Llego el rey con su pequeña en brazos y todos los presentes se arrodillaron y uno a uno, fueron acercándose a la princesa y dejándole un presente. Cuando le toco el turno a los Cullen, Edward no dejo de sorprenderse: ese bebe era precioso, tenía unos grandes ojos marrones que se parecían al chocolate, y apenas tenía tres pelos en su cabeza que olían a fresáis. Estiro la mano para tocarla y la princesa se quedó parada e inmediatamente con su pequeña mano agarró uno de los dedos de Edward. Edward sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica y la miró, se soltó con cuidado y volvió al banquete. Sentía en esa mano unas cosquillas muy particulares. _

_Pasaron los años y en cada cumpleaños de Bella, Edward estaba presente siempre mirándola, viendo las diferencias de su cuerpo que aparecían de un año a otro; nunca se acercaba a ella. Pero él la miraba todo el rato, miraba su sonrisa, su pelo que ahora lo tenía largo y de color castaño, su nariz respingona, sus labios pequeños. Siguió mirándola todas esos años, hasta que llegó el cumpleaños número 6º de la princesa, el último al que él podía asistir, ya que a partir de los 6 años, las niñas no podían estar con otros niños que no fueran familia, además de que él se marcharía dentro de unos días a la academia militar y no sabría cuando volvería. Ese día su ansiedad creció, tenía que hacer algo, no podía irse sin saber que ella era de él, sentía algo por la princesa, quería verla, quería estar con ella, la necesitaba. Al regresar a casa, hablo con su padre:_

_-"Padre"_

_-"Dime hijo"_

_-"Quiero casarme con la princesa Isabella"_

_-"No puedes hijo"_

_-"¿Por qué no? Somos nobles, podemos casarnos con la familia Real._

_-"Pero ella es una princesa heredera y solo se puede casar con príncipes, así que espero que se te quite esa tontería de la cabeza, te casaras con alguna noble como Tanya Denali o Jessica Stanly"_

_-"Jamás me casaré con algunas de esas"-dicho esto Edward cerró la puerta violentamente y se marchó a su habitación, no podía creerlo, no podría estar con ella nunca, pero él no lo permitirá, Bella tendría que ser suya y tramó un plan para el día siguiente._

_***Fin de Relato***_

-Y así fue como al día siguiente fui al palacio esquivando a la guardia y te hice mía quedándome con tu primer beso.- dijo Edward sonriendo mientras Bella lo miraba con los ojos abiertos.-Bueno sigo…

_***Relato***_

_Los años pasaban y Edward entrenaba cada vez más duro en la academia militar, quería ser el mejor, el más fuerte, el más temido. Cada vez que iba a casa, se escapaba al palacio y escondido veía a Bella; siempre le encontraba en el jardín leyendo un libro, la mirada de Edward se posaba en su rostro y su cuerpo que dejaba atrás los vestigios de la infancia. En la academia militar había un entrenador al que le llamaban el espartano, porque sus antepasados eran los famosos espartanos, éste se caracterizaba por ser el más sanguinario en las batallas y tenía cierta predilección por Edward, ya que en él veía a un diamante en bruto y al acabar la formación a los 16 años le pregunto:_

_-Edward quiero que vengas conmigo, quiero que seas uno de mis alumnos en la academia privada que tengo con unos compañeros en los que solo están los mejores, yo te enseñaré a ser el mejor, a ser el más temido, a ser un demonio en la batalla, un demonio sin piedad, que no tiemble al ver su propia sangre, un ser mucho más poderoso que cualquier rey ya que éstos te temerán porque tendrás la fuerza suficiente de destruirlos._

_Edward aceptó, le comunico a sus padres que iba a hacer un entrenamiento mas exhaustivo y ser marcho con el Espartano. Allí aprendió a matar sin sentir remordimientos, a ser frio y calculador; lo maltrataron, pasó hambre y sed, lo convirtieron en una persona cruel, despiadada y calculadora. El Espartano no podía creer lo que veía, había creado a la mejor maquina de combate del mundo, a un verdadero demonio pero él no sabía que detrás de toda esta frialdad había una determinación, una determinación que venía del amor que le tenía a Bella. Aunque no lo viera, este demonio sentía amor, un amor que no se extinguía, sino que cada día que pasaba su amor crecía. Edward se convirtió en el jefe de todos los muchachos que estaban en la academia, muchachos que pronto pasarían a ser parte de su batallón._

_A los 20 años, Edward regresó a su casa, pero antes de llegar a la Fortaleza, paso a ver a Bella; habían pasado 4 años sin verla y eso le carcomía. Bella en ese momento contaba con 6 años y lo único que quedaba de su infancia era esa inocencia, esa aura de inocencia que siempre le caracterizaba. Edward la contemplo embelesado, sentía su sangre hervir y su excitación crecer. "Mía" sonaba una y otra vez en la mente de Edward hasta que de pronto vio a un chico que se acercaba a ella, le decía algo y Bella se iba con él cogidos de la mano. Edward por primera vez en su vida sintió la punzada dolorosa de los celos y sus ganas de matar al chico lo superaban. Fue a su caballo y a todo galope fue hasta su casa y antes de entrar en su casa escuchó una conversación que lo dejó de piedra._

_-…Ya han encontrado un buen partido para la princesa ¿verdad?- le dijo Esme a Carlisle._

_-Si, el príncipe Jacob, sobrino del rey del Norte, un buen partido._

_Edward entro en la casa dando un portazo, sus ojos reflejaban furia, sus padres lo miraron, no reconocían a su hijo, todo vestigio de su niñez había desaparecido._

_-Padre-dijo Edward- voy a conquistar cada uno de los 12 reinos que componen este país._

_-¿! Y esa locura insensato ¡?_

_-Porque quiero ser más importante que un rey-sacó su espada y la puso en el cuello de su padre-y no harás nada para impedírmelo. Si no me vas apoyar, vete con mi madre fuera de este lugar porque dentro de poco en este lugar correrán ríos de sangre._

_-Sabes que no puedo luchar contra ti porque eres mi hijo y te aprovechas de esto. Me iré porque ya no me ata nada porque para mí, estás muerto._

_Con estas palabras, Carlisle y Esme fueron a preparar todo para su ida y con lágrimas en los ojos se marcharon del lugar que por tanto tiempo fue su hogar._

_Al día siguiente, convocó a sus compañeros y les dijo:_

_-Quiero construir un nuevo reino en el que yo seré el rey de todo el país y quiero contar con vuestra ayuda para logarlo. Serán unas batallas duras pero acaso ¿no somos nosotros los hijos de la guerra? Os prometo victorias y riquezas, os prometo que seremos los más temidos, cuando nos escuchen acercarnos todos temblaran al saber que el ejercito del Demonio esta cerca. ¿Quién está conmigo?_

_Y así unos 50 jóvenes formaron el primer ejercito del Demonio, fueron a la fortaleza y estuvieron dos mese entrenando duro y planeando estrategias. Transcurridos esos dos meses, 51 hombres fueron a la conquista del primer reino, el reino de Jade; no hubo bajas solo algunos heridos y así uno a uno fueron cayendo los reinos en manos del Demonio, saqueando riquezas, esclavizando hombres y teniendo cada vez más soldados., _

_***Fin Relato***_

-Y así fue y el último reino conquistado fue el tuyo y ahora es mío, mi valle Dorado. Por eso Bella debes entender que todo esto tiene que ver contigo porque todo esto lo hice por ti, por nosotros, por nuestro futuro.

-Eres un monstruo, ¿tenias que matar a tantas personas? Podías haber hablado con mi padre y esos reinos y llegar a un acuerdo. Es verdad lo que dicen, eres un verdadero demonio-chilló Bella mientras intentaba apartarse de su abrazo que la aprisionaba. Edward dolido por sus palabras, la agarró más fuerte y la puso boca arriba en la cama mientras que con su mano agarraba las dos muñecas de Bella y se las ponía encima de su cabeza.

-Seré un demonio, pero un demonio que te ama, ahora que estás conmigo me siento completo, Bella.- dicho esto la miró a los ojos, esos ojos que Bella miraba intensamente que reflejaban amor y sinceridad; era un demonio, sí, pero también sentía amor, podía sentir su amor. Edward empezó a besarle el cuello dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso, hasta llegar al nacimiento del pecho, iba a besarlos cuando Bella le dijo:

-Espera…

-No quiero esperar más Bella, no quiero y no puedo, no me rechaces por favor.- dicho esto Edward siguió besando a Bella con muchas más pasión y lujuria, Bella abrumada por tanta pasión lo besó con ímpetu, sus lenguas se entrelazaban como si estuvieran en una batalla, pero era una batalla de amor. Edward dejó de besarla y la observó: tenía los ojos cristalinos y con un brillo de lujuria y los labios rojos y húmedos; se excitó al ver esa imagen y se quitó la camisa, Bella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era la primera vez que veía el torso desnudo de un hombre y su curiosidad le hizo tocar sus músculos con su mano, poso sus dedos en la cicatriz que tenia, Edward gruñó y Bella retiró la mano, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward comenzó de nuevo a besar a Bella, dándole mordiscos suaves en los labios, pasando su lengua por los labios de ella. Edward, con sus manos, empezó a deslizar los tirantes del camisón de Bella por sus brazos y poco a poco fue bajando el camisón para dejar los pechos de Bella al descubierto. Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba y hizo un ademan de taparse con las manos, pero Edward, que sabia cual sería su reacción, cogió sus manos y las entrelazó con las suyas. Bella se sorprendió de esto, pero no dejó de besarle, él no la había tocado todavía. Edward se acercó más a Bella y el pecho de Edward toco el pecho desnudo de Bella, los dos gimieron a la vez en el momento en el que sus cuerpos hicieron contacto, los pezones de Bella se endurecieron y Bella sintió un calor que la dominaba, ya no podía pensar, solo quería estar más cerca de él y deseaba que él la tocara. Sus manos dejaron las manos de Edward y las posó en el cuello de él. Edward sonrió, Bella la estaba aceptando, por fin después de tanto tiempo, Bella estaba con él. Con sus manos empezó a acariciar la espalda de Bella, haciendo que ésta se estremeciera y fue subiendo hasta llegar al borde de los pechos cuando… **TOC TOC TOC**, Edward miró hacia la puerta y exclamó:

-¡Quien coño osa llamar a mi puerta!.- miró a Bella que estaba sonrojada y con un gran suspiro se fue de la cama, mientras Bella se puso rápidamente el camisón y con la manta se tapó hasta el cuello. Edward abrió la puerta y vio a un soldado.- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Es que no ves que estoy ocupado?

-Mi señor yo no quería molestarlo, pero lo necesitamos, abajo dos hombres se están peleando a muerte y no podemos separarlos, además al estar bebidos han herido a otros que se han interpuesto, por eso lo necesitamos.-dijo el soldado temblando viendo como el semblante de su señor se hacía cada vez más duro y sus ojos destilaban una furia que solo se podía ver en la batalla.

-Bella, ahora vengo.-dijo Edward a Bella, mientras ésta asentía. Edward fue hasta la sala donde se celebraba la fiesta con una gran furia en su interior, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de hacer suya a Bella y ella le estaba correspondiendo. Entró en la sala y vio a los dos hombres peleándose con las espadas. Caminó hacia ellos y con cada una de sus manos los cogió por el cuello y los estrelló con fuerza en la pared.

-Que sea la última vez que mis hombres pelean entre sí ¿ENTENDIDO?.-los dos hombres viendo el semblante de su señor asintieron y Edward los dejó libres.

Mientras tanto, una confundida Bella se quedaba dormida, habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día, su mente estaba desbordada de tanta información, pero una cosa estaba segura, no odiaba al Demonio.

Edward subió a su habitación y vio a Bella dormido, suspiró resignado y fue al baño donde cogió una tina que había allí con agua fría y se la echó por encima para quitarse el calentón que tenia. Se secó y fue a la cama, poniendo a Bella en su pecho.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se levantó confundida en la cama, Edward no se encontraba en ella, miró a su alrededor y vio una nota, la cogió y la leyó.

_Bella, tengo una reunión con mis hombres, no he querido levantarte porque era muy temprano, cuando te levantes ve a la habitación de tu hermano y pídele a Ángela lo que quieras para comer. Volveré pronto. Te ama, Edward._

Bella suspiró, amor, esa palabra sonaba tan extraña en boca de Edward, pero sentía que era verdad. Caminó por la habitación y fue hasta la habitación de su hermano. Allí se encontraba Jasper con Ángela. Jasper al verla empezó a llamarla, Bella sonriendo cogió a su hermano y le dijo a Ángela:

-Ángela, por favor, ¿puedes ir a la cocina por algo de comer? Estaré en mi habitación con Jasper.

Dicho esto Bella se fue a la habitación con su hermano y lo dejó en la cama mientras ella cogía un vestido y ropa interior limpia para cambiarse.

-No te muevas Jasper, voy al baño a ponerme el vestido, se bueno.- dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente y entró al baño para cambiarse de ropa; se miró al espejo y vio que a la altura del cuello tenía dos marcas, dos a cada lado _"Edward"_ pensó con enojo y diversión, salió de la habitación y lo que vio allí la dejo de piedra: allí estaba Tanya con su hermano en los brazos, mientras éste se retorcía en sus brazos porque no quería estar con ella.

-Suéltalo ahora mismo Tanya.

-Cállate, tu no me das ordenes, desde que estas aquí, el Demonio no me hace caso, siempre es "Bella, Bella, Bella" siempre me has quitado todo, pero no más.

-Eres una estúpida, yo no quiero estar aquí, solo estoy aquí para salvar la vida de mi hermano, gustosa te daría mi lugar.

-Entonces, este crio es el problema, si él no estuviera vivo, tú no tendrías que estar aquí.- diciendo eso, Tanya alzó al pequeño.- despídete de tu hermano, Bella.- y lo lanzó directo al espejo.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y con una rapidez de la que no se creía que fuera capaz, cogió a su hermano golpeándose ella en el espejo. Protegió a Jasper con sus manos, mientras los trozos de cristal cortaban su cuerpo y pronto su vestido quedo manchado por su sangre. Bella al oler la sangre se quedo inconsciente, mientras una Tanya feliz y segura de que nadie la había visto, salió de la habitación. Lo que no sabía era que si la habían visto y esa era Irina, Irina al ver lo que había hecho Tanya fue corriendo a ver a Bella y comprobó que seguía respirando, cogió a Jasper que no paraba de llorar y de llamar a Bella y corrió hasta la sala de reuniones en donde se encontraba el Demonio.

Discutiendo estaban sobre quien se quedaría con villa Esmeralda cuando Irina abrió la puerta:

-Mi señor venga pronto, la princesa esta herida.-Al oír esto, Edward y los hombres que estaban allí corrieron con todo su ser a la habitación y lo que vieron los dejó helados: Bella estaba en el suelo cubierta de sangre y cristal.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO-chilló Edward ya que pensaba que estaba muerta, cruzó la habitación y comprobó que tenia pulso, la dejó suavemente en la cama y dijo.- Alec que venga corriendo el médico, me da igual lo que está haciendo que VENGA YA...- Alec salió de la habitación fugazmente.- Irina qué coño ha pasado.

-Vera señor, estaba en esta planta cuando vi a Tanya entrar en vuestra habitación, sentí curiosidad y vi que Tanya tenía al pequeño, discutió con la princesa y Tanya lanzó al pequeño directo al espejo, pero Bella puso cogerlo a tiempo con tan mala suerte que ella recibió todo el golpe.

Al oír esto, Edward sintió como una furia lo invadía y fue corriendo a donde sabía que estaría Tanya. A llegar a la habitación de ésta, la cogió del cuello, intentado asfixiarla, pero James, otro de sus hombres de confianza, vio lo que pasaba cogió al demonio por los brazos y Tanya quedó tirada en el suelo.

-Llévala a la mazmorra, y déjala ahí, para que aprenda a no meterse con lo que es mío y mas con la futura dueña de esta lugar.

Edward volvió a la habitación donde el médico ya había llegado que junto con Ángela estaba limpiando las heridas de sangre. Al terminar de limpiarla, el médico le toco la cabeza para ver si había alguna herida profunda pero solo encontró heridas superficiales, ya que el pelo había funcionado como un escudo protector. El médico cogió un frasco de su maletín y lo puso a la altura de la nariz de Bella. Bella empezó de pronto a toser, abrió los ojos y preguntó:

-¿Dónde estoy?¿Quienes sois? ¿Qué me ha pasado? Me duele todo.

-Soy el médico de este lugar, has tenido un accidente.

-¿Accidente? No recuerdo nada de eso, pero debe ser verdad porque estoy llena de cortes.-miró para la derecha y vio a Edward, a Irina con Jasper y a Ángela mirándola.- ¿Quiénes sois?

-¿Co-cómo? ¿Qué decís princesa?

-¿Princesa? ¿Soy una princesa?.-Bella intentó recordar algo, pero su mente estaba en blanco, las caras se le hacían familiares pero no sabía de qué.-Yo no recuerdo nada.

-Princesa-dijo el médico- ¿Qué recuerda?

-Se que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan y tengo 18 años. Solo eso, no sé nada, ¿qué me ocurre?

-Lo que le ocurre señorita, es que usted ha perdido la memoria.

Edward lo miró, ¿Bella ha perdido la memoria? Y de pronto una idea fue formándose en su cabeza, mientras Bella miraba al médico con expresión de confusión.

* * *

_**Perdonar la tardanza, pero entre la Semana Santa y los trabajos de la facultad, mi imaginación se fue lejos.**_

_**Bueno espero que os guste.**_

_**Espero vuestros reviews.**_

_**XoXo**_

_*****Lynx*****_


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Hola, perdonad por no actualizar pero la universidad me trae loca y además de que también tenia que actualizar mi nueva historia y ha sido un caos. No voy a abandonar la historia, solo que este capítulo me ha costado lo mío y además que estuve enferma una semana con fiebre y delirios. Lo sé, es patético ponerse mala en Mayo pero bueno. Bueno aquí va otro capi. Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que os guste.**_

**10.- Una mente desnuda pero un corazón vestido.**

Esperanza, Edward después de mucho tiempo sintió esperanza. La amnesia de Bella era la oportunidad perfecta para darse a conocer como realmente era y para tener a Bella consigo. Era egoísta y lo sabia, pero necesitaba estar con ella. Ella era suya. Y el destino se lo confirmaba dándole esta oportunidad. Con una sonrisa se acercó al médico y con una mano le indicó que quería hablar con él afuera mientras le indicaba a Ángela que no le dijera nada a Bella. Una vez fuera. Edward le dijo al medico:

-¿Cuánto durará la amnesia?

-No estoy seguro-respondió el doctor-puede que unos días, unos meses, años o quizás nunca. Estas cosas son impredecibles. Lo que si se es que es que tendrá flashes de memoria cuando algún objeto o alguna persona diga algo, o tenga un sentido especial para ella. Aunque la memoria esté perdida, sus sentimientos y emociones siguen siendo los mismos y ahora mismo se regirá por ellos, ya que ahora mismo su razón no tiene fundamentos en donde basarse, así que la princesa será toda emociones. No se asuste si se pone a llorar o si se enfada repentinamente, es normal.

-Muy bien.

El medico se fue de allí, dejando al Demonio pensando en las palabras del doctor, _"así que Bella será todo emociones, interesante, muy interesante"_ Edward entró en la habitación donde una enfurecida Bella le exigía a Ángela que le dijera todo de ella.

-Quiero saber ¿Dónde estoy, quien soy? Quiero saberlo todo. ¿Por qué no me lo dices?- Bella se puso a llorar, su impotencia le superaba, intentaba recordar pero solo veía una neblina blanca, se sentía sola, perdida, asustada e ignorante. Sentía una sensación de vacío que poco a poco se apoderaba de ella. Mientras ella lloraba, Edward se acercó a la cama de Bella y la abrazó. Ella le pasó los brazos por su espalda sintiendo un agradable calor, un calor que procedía de él.

-Shh tranquila pequeña. Todo está bien yo te lo explicaré todo, pero deja de llorar, ¿vale?- Bella lo miro con sus grandes ojos cristalinos y asintió, se enderezó y espero a que el hablara- Te llamas Isabella Marie Swan y tienes 18 años, naciste un 13 de septiembre. Tus padres eran Renée y Chaarlie Swan, los reyes del Reino Dorado y el pequeño que ves allí-dijo señalando a Jasper que había quedado rendido después de tanto llanto-es tu hermano menor, Jasper.

- Y tú, ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Bella, quería saber todo de ese hombre, el hombre que le trasmitía su calor.

-Yo soy Edward Anthony Cullen, tu prometido-dicho estas palabras, la boca de Ángela se abrió y Bella lo miró aun mas intensamente que la primera vez.

- Si estamos prometidos, ¿no debería estar yo en mi casa? ¿O esta es mi casa? Si es así ¿Dónde están mis padres?

-Bella, esta no es tu casa, tu Reino quedó destrozado. Unos reyes sedientos de poder procedentes del Norte han arrasado muchos reinos, incluidos el tuyo. Tu padre murió en esa batalla.

-¿Murió?- nuevas lagrimas salieron de rostro, no sabia por que, pero sentía que se moría, su corazón se contraía de dolor- y… ¿mi madre?

- Tu madre murió hace un año, dando luz a tu hermano-dijo Edward mientras le limpiaba de nuevo las lágrimas, Bella se dejaba acariciar, Edward le brindaba una protección que ella necesitaba.

-Tu padre, sabiendo que el rey del Norte, quería conquistar su Reino, te dejó a mi cuidado. Tú y yo estamos comprometidos desde que tú tenias 14 años, por eso estas aquí, conmigo, porque es mi deber cuidarte, porque eres mi prometida y nadie te puede hacer daño.- dicho esto se inclinó y besó con dulzura los labios de Bella y ésta, sorprendida, le devolvió el beso. Le gustó, sentía como todo su ser se calmaba, como su sangre circulaba mas rápido, ese beso le daba tranquilidad.

-Lo siento-dijo Bella, después del beso-no puedo recordarte, seguro que ahora querrás que me marche, ya que no querrás estar con una enferma como yo.

- No Vuelvas A Decir Eso, ¿Me entendiste?, nunca te alejaré de mí, eres todo para mi, TODO-dijo un enfurecido Edward mientras la tomaba por la cara y le daba otro beso, pero más salvaje que el anterior.

Bella pudo sentir en ese beso, la ira de Edward, así como también su desesperación. Ella le correspondió el beso, no sabía por qué pero esos besos le gustaban, la calmaban, la hacían sentir especial.

-Siento haberte enfadado, pero no quiero ser una carga para ti.-dijo Bella mientras acariciaba inconscientemente la mejilla de Edward, éste simplemente se dejaba acariciar, cada caricia estimulaba cada poro de su piel.

-No pasa nada, mi pequeña Bella.-dicho esto se levantó.- Tengo que hacer unos asuntos. Te dejo descansando, si quieres saber algo más de ti, pregúntale a la criada ya que ella siempre ha estado contigo. Ten por seguro que ella sabrá contestarte todas sus preguntas de una forma adecuada.- dicho esto se dirigió hacia Ángela mientras le echaba una mirada cargada de advertencia y antes de irse se dirigió a ella y le dijo en el oído _"no vayas a descubrirme si lo haces pagaras con tu vida"_

XxxxxxX

Mientras en la habitación una curiosa Bella acribillaba a preguntas a Ángela, Edward se dirigía a las mazmorras donde una asustada Tanya estaba encerrada. Abrió la celda y sin contemplaciones la cogió del brazo y la sacó de allí. La llevó hasta a su despacho personal. Su despacho era grande, con grandes ventanales, una mesa cuadrada con una silla, y una gran biblioteca, pero lo que verdad sobresalía era un gran cuadro. Un cuadro donde se podía ver a la princesa Bella sentada en el jardín de su palacio con unas fresias en sus manos. Tanya cuando miró ese cuadro se quedó de piedra, ese cuadro era el que estaba en su palacio y ahora estaba allí en el despacho del Demonio, no había más cuadros solo el de ella, en el centro de la pared.

-Tanya, Tanya.-la voz del Demonio la sobresaltó.- lo que has hecho hoy no me ha gustado nada. ¿Te has dado cuenta ya? Tú solo fuiste una más de mi harén, mientras que tu prima es la única mujer para mí, la única que siempre me ha importado.- se acercó a ella, pegando su frente con la de ella.- cuando me la chupabas o cuando te follaba pensaba en ella, nunca tuve un sentimiento por ti. Nunca.

Esas palabras dejaron helada a Tanya, se sentía inútil, estúpida y humillada.

-Mi querida Tanya has cometido una falta horrible, al poner la vida de Bella en peligro, pero después de todo me ha sido de utilidad, así que no te mataré como pensaba hacerlo. Te dejaré con vida.- Tanya al escuchar eso, sonrió y se relajó.- Pero no creas que eso se va quedar impune.- Edward se dirigió a la puerta y llamó a un soldado. El soldado entró en el despacho y cogió a Tanya de los brazos, ella se quedó estática y sorprendida.

-Tanya tu futuro no será tan distinto como el de ahora, harás lo mismo pero con otras personas.- una sonrisa maligna cruzó el rostro de Edward.- Iras a una casa de citas, pero no a cualquier casa, sino a la peor y a las más sucia de ellas. – Tanya intentó soltarse del agarre del soldado pero éste la tenía bien cogida y no la soltaba.- Llévatela, el dueño del burdel la está esperando afuera.

-No, mi Señor, no, por favor, no me haga esto.- suplicaba Tanya mientras lloraba y lloraba.

-Llévatela ya, que no quiero escucharla ni verla más por aquí.-Bramó el Demonio a su soldado. Éste cogió a Tanya y la llevó a rastras hacia fuera. Allí estaba un hombre gordo con un carruaje pequeño y sucio esperando a su nueva mercancía. Se relamió los labios al ver a Tanya y con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro, cogió a Tanya y la encerró en el carruaje y partió hacia el burdel.

XxxxxxxxX

Era ya de noche cuando Edward volvió a la habitación donde se encontrada Bella. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una Bella vestida con un camisón de color rosa pálido, mirando a la ventana. Edward cerró la puerta y Bella lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa solo dirigida para él. Edward no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Su Bella le estaba sonriendo. Se acercó a ella y la besó, un beso suave, dulce y lento. Un beso que trasmitía cariño, seguridad, confianza y amor. Cuando Edward paró el beso, vio que Bella tenía los ojos cerrados y un rubor encantador coloreaba sus mejillas.

-¿Has podido satisfacer tu curiosidad?- dijo Edward.

-Si, aunque aún tengo unas preguntas pero creo que solo tú me las puedes contestar.

-Estaré encantado de contestar a algunas de ellas.

La cogió de la mano y la dirigió a la cama, los dos se sentaron, pero Edward no soltó su mano.

-Dime, ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-Yo, bueno…. Quería saber, mmmm, esto, bueno.-farfullaba Bella, mientras se mordía los labios y desviaba la mirada de él claramente ruborizada.

-Venga Bella, puedes decírmelo, sin miedo. Soy yo, no debes tener vergüenza.

-Yo quería preguntarte, si tú y yo… bueno si tú y yo hemos hecho… ya sabes… _eso_.

- Quieres saber si tu y yo hemos mantenido relaciones.-Bella se puso roja y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, Edward con su mano, cogió la cara de Bella y le besó los labios.- No tengas vergüenza cariño, tu y yo estamos juntos. Pero antes de contestarte, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Porque tengo dos marcas a cada lado en el cuello y no son ninguna picadura, así que creo que me lo has hecho tú.

Edward le apartó el pelo para ver las marcas que le dejó la noche pasada. Allí estaban, dos a cada lado del cuello, de un color rojizo llamativo.

-Te las he hecho yo, pero sigues siendo virgen. Tú querías esperar hasta la noche de bodas y yo te respeto, pero.-se inclinó hacia ella.- como las noches se me hacen tan duras estando a tu lado, tu y yo tenemos algunos encuentros.

-Has dicho hasta la noche de bodas, ¿vamos a casarnos pronto?

-Si mi princesa, en dos semanas.

-¿Tú sigues queriéndote casarte conmigo a pesar de mi… bueno, mi condición?

-Claro, Bella tú eres mi vida.

Bella se sonrojó aun más de lo que estaba y le besó. Edward se sorprendió pero no por ello dejó de disfrutar el beso tímido que le daba Bella. Un beso de ella. El primer beso que Bella le daba, en el que ella había tomado la iniciativa.

Pronto Edward tomó el control del beso, haciéndolo cada vez más profundo y más pasional, sin miedo empezó a tocar la espalda de Bella mientras que ella subía sus manos a su cuello. Pronto sus lenguas se entrelazaron con ahínco, Bella se acercó más a Edward, sentía como un calor la embargaba y la empujaba a estar más cerca de él. Edward la cogió por la cintura y la subió encima de él, pronto Bella quedó en horcajadas sobre su regazo. Sin dejar de besarse, Bella se acercó más a Edward, cuando en ese acercamiento su sexo tocó el miembro de él y los dos soltaron un gemido del placer. Bella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y cada vez se restregaba más al miembro de Edward, no le importaba nada, solo quería placer y el contacto de los dos sexos le daba un placer sin igual. Edward no estaba mucho mejor, la lujuria le absorbía por completo, el sentir a Bella tan cerca, sentir su sexo contra él, sentir su calor, su humedad, oler su excitación y oír sus gemidos era demasiado para él, pero sabía que tenía que parar, le había dicho a Bella que no habría sexo hasta la boda y quería que fuese así. Bella era un ángel y como un ángel que era no debe pecar, su alma le importaba, por eso quería hacer las cosas bien. Con un gran esfuerzo, paró el beso y la miró a los ojos, esos ojos que reflejaban puro fuego de placer.

-Bella, cariño, debemos parar.-dijo Edward.

-Pero yo no quiero parar Edward.-dijo Bella.- Acaso ¿estoy haciendo algo mal?

-No, mi dulce ángel, pero si no paramos te voy a tomar aquí mismo y debemos esperar, ¿vale?

-Tienes razón Edward, yo me dejé llevar. Lo siento.-dijo una ruborizada Bella.

-No fuiste la única, ahora descansa.

Bella se quitó del regazo de Edward y se tumbó en la cama y Edward hizo lo mismo, cuando Edward se hubo tumbado, Bella se abrazó a él con fuerza y Edward se entretuvo acariciándole el pelo.

"_Solo en dos semanas serás mía, en cuerpo, alma y corazón"_

Mientras a muchos kilómetros de allí, una tropa de soldados entró en el antiguo Reino Dorado, un Reino Dorado devastado y consumido por el fuego. Solo quedaban las casas de los campesinos pero el gran palacio estaba en ruinas. Uno de los jinetes se apeó del caballo, se acercó al palacio donde cayó de rodillas.

-Hemos llegado demasiado tarde. Maldita sea. ¡Hemos llegado tarde! Bella, perdóname, Beeellllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.-gritó Jacob llorando amargamente mientras golpeaba su puño con fuerza en el suelo.

-Jacob, no hemos podido hacer nada para salvarla pero aún podemos recuperar este Reino, que su sacrificio no sea en vano.

Jacob escuchó las palabras de su tío y asintió, se lo debía a Bella, él no había estado allí para cuidarla por eso lucharía con fuerza para que el Reino Dorado volviera a brillar con fuerza y lo primero que haría sería matar a ese ser que le había quitado al amor de su vida.

Ya se estaba levantando cuando vio algo que brillaba en el suelo, era el medallón del símbolo del Reino, y estaba casi seguro que era el de Bella. Lo cogió, lo besó y lo agarró fuertemente mientras pensaba _"Te vengaré Bella., aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida, mataré al que te ha matado"_

"_Prepárate Demonio, porque yo seré quien te elimine"_

_**Bueno pues aquí otro capi, siento haber tardado tanto.**_

_**Muchos besos**_

_**XoXo.**_


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Hola, aquí va otro capi de este fic. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por ponerme en alerta y en favoritos. Perdonad la espera. Atención LEMON, si no te gustan, no leas este capi. Perdón por las molestias, he borrado el otro capi y lo he vuelto a subir porque el tiempo verbal era diferente.**_

**11.-Un cuerpo, dos almas y dos corazones latiendo al unísono.**

Felicidad, si Bella tuviera que describir las dos semanas siguientes que pasó en la Fortaleza con Edward, sin lugar a dudas diría felicidad. Cada día era diferente para ella, cada día encontraba una faceta diferente en Edward, facetas que le encantaban y que hacían que su corazón tuviera pálpitos de amor, un amor que florecía como un capullo en primavera, sin parar. Edward era siempre tan amable y tan atento con ella, tenía siempre algún detalle con ella. Cada mañana, Edward la levantaba pasándole fresías por el rostro y por el cuerpo. Al principio, Bella, se sentía como una intrusa, no sabía de dónde venía esa sensación, pero sentía como si no fuera de ese lugar, como si no encajara, cada vez que la miraba un soldado, aunque solo fuera para saludarla., una furia surgía de su interior, una furia para la cual no tenia explicación y que al final decidió ignorar. En esas dos semanas, Bella solamente veía a Edward por las mañanas y por las noches, ya que por la tarde, Edward estaba con sus soldados encerrado en el despacho hablando de asuntos, que según Edward eran decisivos que estuvieran bien atados antes de la boda. _Boda. _Bella ya tenía su vestido de boda, el mismo que usó su madre por lo que le dijo Ángela ya que era tradición de la familia, llevar el vestido de novia de la madre. El vestido era sencillo, de color blanco con ribetes dorados por los bajos, era de manga larga, pero las mangas eran de seda transparente y con escote en forma de _"_uve", y tenía una cola enorme, de por lo menos 5 metros.

Bella estaba mirando por la ventana, viendo el atardecer, un atardecer que siempre le relajaba, y que ahora intentaba plasmar en un cuadro, había descubierto que la pintura era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y lo que más le gustaba pintar era atardeceres, pero por más que pintaba no podía pintar el atardecer que veía desde su ventana sino otro atardecer, un atardecer que se reflejaba en su mente. Con un suspiro ahogado, dejó los pinceles y depositó el cuadro acabado en un extremo de la habitación para que se secara. Al momento de hacer eso, Ángela junto con Jasper entró en la habitación. Bella sonrió, ver a su hermano, siempre le llenaba de calidez, una calidez diferente a la que sentía a cuando estaba con Edward, pero no por ello menos hermosa, simplemente era una calidez que no podía explicar, sino sentir. Abrió los brazos, y Jasper con sus pasitos cortos se dirigió a Bella con una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo le regalaba a ella.

En otra habitación, concretamente en el despacho del Demonio, Edward estaba dando los últimos toques para tenerlo todo listo para su boda con Bella. La ceremonia se celebraría en la Fortaleza, donde sus hombres habían construido una capilla pequeña para el enlace. Sus hombres de confianza partirían a la mañana siguiente de su boda a las diferentes villas para gobernarlas en su nombre. Todo estaba saliendo según sus planes.

Al anochecer, Edward dio por concluida la reunión y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Bella, tenía grandes noticias para darle y no cabía en sí mismo de la emoción que lo embargaba. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a Bella escribiendo en unas hojas, sabía lo que estaba escribiendo: su día de hoy. Bella tenía miedo de volver a perder de nuevo la memoria y por eso cada día escribía en unas hojas todo lo que pasaba y todo lo que sentía, en una especie de diario personal que Edward tenía prohibido leer, aunque él lo había leído, la curiosidad que sintió fue mayor. Lo que leyó lo llenó de orgullo y satisfacción, Bella hablaba de él, lo que sentía por él, plasmaba con sencillas palabras lo que él la hacía sentir _"me hace sentir protegida, amada y deseada, cada vez que lo veo un calor me envuelve y mi corazón parece salir de mi pecho, creo que esto es lo que llaman amar y si no lo es, se le parece bastante, ahora mismo no puedo imaginar mi vida sin él"_ Al verlo entrar, Bella terminó de escribir y se levantó de la silla para darle un beso. Un beso pequeño y suave para demostrarle lo mucho que le había echado de menos.

-Bella.-dijo Edward después del beso.

-Dime Edward.- contestó Bella sonriéndole.

-Mañana nos casaremos.- dijo Edward, mientras Bella abría mucho los ojos.- La capilla está terminada y ya hemos encontrado un cura de confianza.

La verdad es que el cura había sido obligado a oficiar la misa del Demonio, ya que éste en un principio se había negado a casar a una persona que según el _"no tenía en su cuerpo ni un resquicio de alma"_, pero Edward no se anduvo por las ramas y cogiéndole por el cuello le dio a elegir entre morir u oficiar la misa, y el pobre hombre aceptó.

-¿De verdad quieres hacer esto Edward?- preguntó Bella, Edward la miró con confusión.- No tienes que hacer esto porque te sientas obligado.

-Bella.-dijo Edward con un tono de furia.- Me quiero casar contigo, quiero que seas mi mujer legalmente, quiero que seas mía y de nadie más, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella lo miró, ese tono de voz le había recordado algo _"Eres mía princesa, eres mía, eres mía desde que te di el primer beso"_ Bella negó con la cabeza y sonrió a Edward, éste se relajó al ver esa sonrisa y la abrazó, un abrazo posesivo por parte de él y un abrazo cálido por parte de ella.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_Te vengaré Bella, ese bastardo pagará por cada gota de sangre que hayas derramado, mi dulce Bella perdóname, haré justicia por ti y por tu reino. Prepárate Demonio porque aquí estoy yo, porque si tu eres el Demonio yo soy el arcángel, un arcángel que te matará y te arrancará el corazón"_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Al día siguiente, la Fortaleza era un caos, todo el mundo estaba pendiente del enlace del Demonio y de la princesa. Las concubinas preparaban la capilla con flores y con lazos de seda, mientras que los soldados se ponían sus mejores galas para asistir al enlace. Edward se había encerrado en su despacho desde hacia tiempo para preparase él solo y Bella estaba con Ángela vistiéndola. Bella se sentía eufórica mientras una melancólica Ángela la ayudaba a vestirse, a decir verdad, odiaba no poder decirle a Bella, que ese hombre no era su prometido, pero no podía hacerlo, ya no solo porque su vida estaba en juego sino porque nunca en su vida había visto a la princesa tan feliz.

Bella por su parte sentía una sensación diferente, sentía felicidad y nervios, pero también algo más, algo más que no podía descifrar, era como una opresión en el pecho, una opresión que le dejaba una sensación de vacío en su pecho, una sensación que le llenaba de miedo, como si una parte de ella no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que iba a hacer. _"Tonterías, solamente estoy nerviosa, solo estoy nerviosa"_

Una llamada en la puerta, sacó de sus pensamientos a las dos mujeres, sabían lo que eso significaba: El Demonio ya estaba esperando a Bella. Con paso ligero, Ángela le dio los últimos retoques a Bella, y cogió en brazos a un enfurecido Jasper. Bella se puso el velo y abrió la puerta donde Alec la esperaba. Alec al ver a la princesa sintió como su boca se secaba y su piel se ponía de gallina _"Es un ángel, una diosa, es algo único"_ Bella cogió el brazo que éste le ofrecía y bajó con él las escaleras, hasta llegar al exterior, en donde la luz del sol la cegó por unos instantes. Al recuperar la vista, vio que todo el camino estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas. Siguieron caminando por el sendero que la llevaría hasta la capilla, cada paso que daba hacía que su corazón se estremeciera, era una sensación rara, diferente. Parecía que en su cuerpo albergaran dos personas, una que amaba al Demonio y otra que lo odiaba. Pero el amor, ese amor que sentía Bella por él ganó a ese odio en cuanto lo vio ahí parado junto al altar de madera. Ya no había dudas, ya no había miedo, su mirada, su sonrisa, su calidez la envolvían, la protegían, la seducían. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó hasta donde estaba él. Edward no se había sentido más nervioso en su vida, mientras la veía llegar con ese precioso vestido, sintió como si todo su mundo se desvanecía quedando únicamente ella. Ella, su Bella, su princesa, su amor.

La ceremonia fue corta pero intensa, el cura pudo decir su discurso correctamente, pero en su discurso había algo diferente a los demás que dio, en el momento de intercambiar los anillos, el curso dijo:

-Isabella Marie Swan prometes querer a este hombre en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza.

-Si quiero.-dijo Bella.

-Además-prosiguió el cura, con una cara de asombro ante lo que tenía que leer.- juras entregar, tu cuerpo, tu corazón y tu alma a Edward Anthony Cullen.

-Si, lo juro.-dijo Bella un poco sorprendida por la última frase.

-Y tu Edward Anthony Cullen, prometes amar a esta mujer en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, además de entregarle tu corazón, tu alma y tu cuerpo.

-Si, lo juro.-dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-Por el poder que se me ha sido concedido por Dios y la Iglesia yo os declaro.- el cura tragó ruidosamente, se sentía mal, culpable por atar a esa muchacha, a esa chica tan pura a un demonio.- marido y mujer.

Edward le retiró el velo a Bella y la besó, un beso diferente, un beso seguro, un beso que sabia a gloria, a una batalla ganada, Edward se había asegurado que el alma de Bella fuese suya ante Dios, ahora solo faltaba marcarla, marcarla como suya en cuerpo, porque estaba seguro que su corazón ya le pertenecía.

Edward cogió a Bella en brazos y se dirigió entre aplausos y pétalos de rosas por el camino que la llevaría a la habitación.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Edward dejó a Bella en el suelo con suavidad, como si fuera una deliciosa muñequita de porcelana. Bella estaba ansiosa y asustada, no sabía que debía hacer o decir, esta situación era totalmente nueva para ella.

-¿Eres feliz?-le preguntó Edward a Bella, mirándole fijamente.

-Si, soy muy feliz, feliz porque siempre estaremos juntos y nadie nos podrá separar.-dijo Bella abrazándole, Edward correspondió también a ese abrazo con firmeza.

Pronto, Edward se deshizo del abrazo y empezó a besarle, los labios de él eran suaves, tibios, y su olor varonil la mareaba, la extasiaba, el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de él la envolvía cálidamente. Un beso, un verdadero beso, un beso que trasmitía amor. Era un beso puro, procedente de un amor puro. Un amor que provenía de dos personas diferentes. Pronto, Edward metió su lengua en la boca de Bella para profundizar el beso. Los dos estaban pegados, cuerpo con cuerpo, boca con boca. La mano de él pronto dejó la cintura de ella y se deslizo por toda la cara de ella, acariciándola, seduciéndola, animándola. Bella temblaba de anticipación, los besos de Edward la derretían, la quemaban por dentro, sentía como su cuerpo era invadido por un fuego, un fuego que no quería ser consumido y que la incitaba a estar más cerca, a sentir más a Edward. Edward subió sus manos hasta llegar al pelo de Bella, donde le quitó el velo que aun lo tenía atado y empezó a quitarle las horquillas que tenia por el pelo, hasta dejárselo largo y suelto, como a él le gustaba. Hundió sus dedos en el pelo de Bella y ésta suspiró, un suspiro de amor pero también de placer. Los besos de Edward continuaron por todo el cuello de ella, dejando a su paso un fino rastro húmedo lleno de sentimientos. Suspiros, suspiros de ella y suspiros de él. Edward se puso por detrás de Bella, aun continuándole besándole el cuello, mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus brazos, lentamente, una y otra vez. Cada caricia era una chispa de electricidad, _electricidad. _Siguió acariciando sus brazos, hasta que Edward llevó sus manos a la abertura que tenía el vestido por detrás y fue quitándole los lazos uno a otro, sin parar de besarla. A los pocos minutos, la espalda de Bella se podía ver totalmente, ya que el vestido estaba suelto. Edward puso el pelo de Bella hacia un lado para besarle coronilla y después soplar allí. Un estremecimiento sacudió a Bella por todo el cuerpo, mientras sentía las manos de Edward vagar por su espalda desnuda, trazando letras, letras que ella ahora mismo no podía entender, porque su mente solo se quedaba en esas caricias. Con firmeza, con soltura, como un amante experto, pero también como un hombre que ama y desea, subió sus brazos hasta los hombros de ella y fue retirando el vestido por sus brazos. Los brazos de ella pronto quedaron desnudos y en ese mismo instante el vestido calló a los pies de ella. Bella cerró los ojos, a pesar de su pasión, a pesar de que lo deseaba, sentía vergüenza, vergüenza de quedar desnuda en frente de él, ya que solo la tapaba la prenda interior de abajo; Edward no se volvió sino que la siguió acariciando desde detrás, para darle tiempo, para darle confianza y seguridad. Acarició su abdomen, acarició su espalda y su cintura, acarició el principio de sus pechos pero no los tocó sino que se deleitó al ver que con esa simple caricia los pezones de Bella se endurecían, listos para ser devorados por él. Edward se puso delante de ella y la miró, se deleitó en la belleza de su cuerpo, en su piel joven, lisa, tersa, como la porcelana; en su rostro cubierto por un maravilloso rubor que le hacía parecer más inocente de lo que por si era.

-Bella, mírame.- dijo con voz ronca Edward.

Bella, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de deseo de él, su mirada penetrante, esos ojos verdes que la seducían y la mareaban. Edward se quitó la camisa rápidamente y se acercó de nuevo a Bella y le dio un beso demandante, posesivo, cargado de deseo. Bella sentía como pronto se empezaba a humedecer y además, sentía el miembro de Edward, duro, en su estómago. Suspiró de nuevo, un suspiro de placer, de impaciencia, un suspiro por tenerlo tan cerca, por querer sentirlo. Edward, cogiéndola de improvisto, la cogió en brazos, como debe cogerse a una princesa y la tumbó en la cama. Inmediatamente se puso encima suya, sin llegar a aplastarla, cargando todo su peso en sus brazos. Besó de nuevo su cuello lentamente y bajo hasta sus pechos en donde empezó primero a la lamer y después a mordisquear el pezón derecho de Bella.

-Edward.- gimió Bella de placer, arqueando la espalda para poder sentirlo mejor, ese gemido despertó los instintos más primarios del joven.

Siguió chupándolo, mordisqueándolo, devorándolo, sin dejar de atender al otro pecho que lo acariciaba con su mano, aunque pronto fue sustituido por su lengua. Bella gemía su nombre. Sus gemidos le excitaban, lo llevaban a una dimensión diferente. Se sentía pleno, se sentía feliz. Siguió bajando por su estómago, hasta llegar a la cintura y entonces, empezó a deslizar la ropa interior de ella.

-Bella.-gimió él, al ver su sexo, se acercó a él y lo olió. Su aroma dulce le incitaba a probarlo y así lo hizo. Empezó primero suavemente, para no asustarla, pero después, empezó a chupar el clítoris de ella, mientras que su dedo, acariciaba todos sus labios mayores y menores, pero nunca entrando en su entrada, ya que ese sitio estaba solo destinado a su miembro.

Bella se encontraba en el cielo, al principio se había asustado por lo que le estaba haciendo Edward y hasta sintió una enorme vergüenza, pero el deseo, el placer que sentía la consumía. Llevó sus manos al cabello de él, donde empezó a acariciarlo, para indicarle que siguiera.

Edward dejó el sexo de Bella atrás y empezó a subir de nuevo por su cuerpo, hasta llegar al oído de Bella para decirle:

-No puedo aguantarlo más, necesito hacerte mía.- Al decir eso, se quitó los pantalones y dejó ver su miembro, erecto y húmedo por la punta por el liquido pre-seminal. Bella lo miró era la primera vez que veía uno y sin saber porqué lo tocó y empezó a acariciarlo. Edward se dejaba llevar por la sensación de tener a Bella tocándolo. Al poco tiempo le quitó la mano y le dijo:

-Para, te necesito ahora.

Bella asintió y vio como Edward se colocaba encima de ella, colocando su pene en la entrada de ella. Bella por instinto, hundió sus caderas en el colchón.

-Tranquila, no tengas miedo, solo te dolerá al principio, pero iré lento te lo juro, me frenaré.

Edward la besó para distraerla para que no sintiera tanto miedo y Bella se dejó conducir por él. Pronto lo sintió, sintió algo duro, punzante, caliente, que la invadió, que la llenó, que le desgarró. Edward se intentó controlar, la cavidad de Bella era estrecha, caliente y húmeda. Bella hizo una mueca de dolor, cerró los ojos y se agarró a la espalda de Edward. Edward paró un momento, para dejar que el cuerpo de Bella se acostumbrara a él. Pasado un tiempo, volvió a introducirse y la sintió, la barrera de Bella, la barrera de su inocencia, una inocencia que pronto estuvo perdida. Una sola estocada y pronto la barrera dejó de existir. Bella se agarró más firmemente a Edward.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?-preguntó Edward.

-Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco, pero es un dolor diferente, hazlo lento por favor.- dijo Bella y lo besó para incitarle a que continuara.

Edward se movió lento, y el dolor que sintió Bella desaparece, un dolor que se convirtió en placer, un placer que la envolvió y la sedujo. Lo necesitaba más cerca, lo quería más adentro, quería fundirse con él. Movió las caderas en un acto desesperado de sentirlo y Edward gruñó de placer. Los dos los que se movieron al compás. Bella envolvió sus piernas en la cadera de Edward mientras él seguía con el compas del placer. Bella gimió el nombre de Edward y Edward suspiró, suspiros de placer cerca de la oreja de ella. Le gustaba como su nombre era pronunciado por ella. _Edward, Edward, Edward._ Bella lo sintió, el final estaba cerca, un remolino de placer se instaló en su bajo vientre y pronto bajó hasta explotar. Una corriente eléctrica se expandió por todo su cuerpo, una corriente llena de placer, del placer máximo. Un último gemido _"Edward" _y se abandonó hacia ese placer, extasiada; mientras Edward al sentir los músculos de Bella tensarse ante la proximidad de su orgasmo, embistió más rápido y se dejó caer encima de Bella al segundo de haber terminado ella.

Edward se quitó de encima de Bella y se corrió a otro lado. Los dos estaban boca arriba intentando recuperar la normalidad de su respiración. Bella sintió en su interior el semen de Edward y se sonrojó. Edward la envolvió en sus brazos y cogiendo una sabana, la cubrió con ella.

-Eres maravillosa Bella, te amo, no sabes cuánto te amo.- dijo Edward acariciándole los brazos

-Yo también te amo Edward. Solo tú, solo yo, ya somos uno.- dijo Bella.

-Duerme mi preciosa Bella.- dijo Edward al ver como los párpados de Bella se cerraban.

Bella se durmió enseguida, en los brazos de su marido, en los brazos del hombre más temido de todos, en los brazos del demonio, mientras que Edward la miraba.

"_Ya eres mía"_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mientras en la Fortaleza, un mensajero le daba un mensaje a Alec, un mensaje que no le iba a gustar nada a su Señor: El ejército del Norte estaba en el Valle Dorado.

Alec suspiró, no se atrevía a darle la noticia ahora a su Señor, se la daría por la mañana, pero ya sabía cuál iba a ser su contestación.

"_Nadie se mete con mis tierras, esas tierras son mías y de nadie más, si lo que quieren es sangre, sangre tendrán, la suya derramándose"_

_**Espero que os haya gustado, perdonad por el retraso pero estoy de exámenes de la facultad-**_

_**Espero vuestros reviews.**_

_**Un beso**_

_*****Lynx*****_


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar, perdonad por tener la historia un poco abandonada, pero es que me quedé llanamente sin ideas, hasta que ayer me surgió una pequeña idea. Perdonad por el retraso y muchas gracias por los reviews.**_

**12.- Dame solo un segundo más de tu tiempo.**

Alumbraba. El sol de la mañana siguiente alumbraba la habitación con sus pequeños pero fuertes rayos de luz. El Demonio hacia apenas unos segundos que se había despertado y se dedicaba a acariciar la espalda desnuda de Bella. _Su Bella. _La felicidad que Edward sentía le hacia parecer que estaba en un sueño, nunca en su vida se había sentido colmado de tanta dicha, pero ahí, al estar con Bella en sus brazos, se sentía pletórico.

Unos pasos que se escuchaban alrededor de la puerta de la habitación sacaron de sus pensamientos a Edward que con desgana salio de la cama, besando la frente de Bella y arropándola para que su delicada figura no pasara frío, cogió unos pantalones que se encontraban en una silla y abrió la puerta justo cuando un nervioso Alec estaba a punto de tocar la puerta.

-Mas vale que sea importante.- dijo Edward con furia.- Porque si no lo es, tu cabeza corre peligro de acabar en el suelo.

-Es importante Señor, el ejercito del Norte esta en el Valle Dorado.- dijo Alec con rapidez. Alec vio como el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba, como sus puños se flexionaban y como sus ojos brillaban de una manera peligrosa.

-Prepara a los hombres, partiremos al atardecer para sorprenderlos en la madrugada. Nadie se mete con lo que es mío.- dijo Edward furioso.

Alec corrió por el pasillo dando la voz de alerta de que pronto tendrían que partir, mientras que Edward intentaba calmarse antes de entrar en la habitación.

"_Me las pagaran, aquellos que hayan osado entrar en mis tierras en este día, me las pagaran, no habrá piedad para ellos"_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

En el centro del antiguo reino, rodeado de ruinas, un muchacho se entrenaba con firmeza con varios hombres a la vez, su rostro era inexpresivo y sus estocadas precisas. En ese momento él era un lobo y estaba esperando a que su presa viniera, porque él sabía que vendría y cuando lo tuviera en frente lo mataría con todas sus fuerzas, por matar al amor de su vida, por matar a un ángel.

"_Te estoy esperando Demonio, te estoy esperando"_

****

Bella sentía como unos dedos largos y ásperos acariciaban su espalda y una sonrisa involuntaria surcó su rostro. El dueño de esos dedos se percató de esa sonrisa y siguió acariciándola por los brazos desnudos una y otra vez, hasta que Bella se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Edward que la miraban fijamente. Bella se incorporó cogiendo con fuerza la sabana para no dejar ver su cuerpo desnudo ya que le daba vergüenza que él la viera de esa manera. Edward se inclinó y depositó un beso dulce en sus labios mientras acariciaba el pelo y la nuca de Bella.

-Buenos días mi reina.- dijo Edward separando un milímetro su boca de la boca de ella.

-Buenos días.- dijo Bella abrumada por el aliento varonil de Edward tan cerca de su boca. El recuerdo de la noche de bodas pasó por la mente de Bella que pronto se sonrojó. Edward adivinando el sonrojo de Bella, sonrió y besó de nuevo a Bella, esta vez con más ímpetu. Antes de que el beso se volviera mas intenso, Edward lo rompió y suspiró. Ese suspiró no pasó desapercibido por Bella que, preocupada, le miró con sus grandes ojos marrones para intentar saber que le sucedía.

-Mi ángel, mi Bella, tengo una mala noticia que darte.- dijo Edward mirándole a los ojos mientras Bella se mordía el labio con nerviosismo.- El Ejercito del Norte ha llegado de nuevo a tu Reino y están cogiendo fuerzas para conquistar los reinos que mi ejercito ha salvado. Por ello debo ir con mis hombres al Reino Dorado para enfrentarlos y poner paz en el lugar.

Bella lo miró mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban; no quería que Edward fuera a una guerra, una guerra siempre conllevaba peligro, heridas y muchas veces muerte. En un intento desesperado, Bella abrazó fuertemente a Edward y le dijo:

-No vayas, por favor, es peligros. Yo… Yo… No podría vivir si a ti te pasara algo. Por favor no vayas.

Edward conmovido por los ruegos de Bella, la abrazó fuertemente. Después, con cuidado cogió el mentón de Bella para mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas que él se encargó de quitar con sus pulgares y le dijo:

-Tengo que ir Bella, mi amor. Yo soy el capitán de la tropa y conozco mejor que nadie los caminos y los senderos más fáciles para llegar hasta allí. Me necesitan allí. Por favor Bella, tienes que entenderlo, yo soy un guerrero y tengo que luchar. Debo luchar para que nuestro futuro sea bueno y tranquilo y mientras que haya enemigos cerca de nosotros no podremos vivir en paz. Lucho por ti y por nuestro futuro.

-¿Cuándo te iras?-preguntó Bella.

-Esta tarde, queremos sorprender a nuestros enemigos en la madrugada en un ataque sorpresa.

-¿Tan pronto?- dijo Bella sollozando y abrazó con más fuerza a Edward mientras que éste apretaba sus puños. No le gustaba nada la idea de dejar sola a Bella y menos que ésta llorara.

_Sus enemigos lo tendrían claro_.

-Es lo mejor mi ángel. Todo saldrá bien.

-Prométeme que vendrás sano y salvo. Prométemelo.- exigió Bella

-No te lo prometo, te lo juro y escúchame bien Bella. Te lo juro por nuestro amor que vendré sano y salvo y ya nunca más me separaré de ti.

Conmovida por las palabras de Edward, Bella besó a Edward con pasión mientras que sus lágrimas surcaban su rostro dejando en la boca de Edward un sabor a dulce y amargo.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

El crepúsculo comenzaba a tintar el cielo de color naranja cuando los soldados del ejército del Demonio se encontraban arreglando los últimos detalles antes de comenzar el viaje. Una figura vestida de negro sobresalía entre todos los soldados al igual que su caballo que era del mismo color de la noche mas cerrada.

Una figura delicada y femenina salió hacia el jardín y se dirigió hacia él.

-Estaré aquí pronto.- dijo Edward.- Cuídate y no te preocupes por mi.

-Te estaré esperando, por favor regresa pronto.- dijo Bella mientras acariciaba con sus delicados dedos la cara de Edward.

Edward cogió las manos de Bella y las besó con amor, después le dio un delicado beso en los labios y se subió a su caballo. Los demás soldados hicieron lo mismo y cabalgaron hasta la puerta.

-Te amo Bella, no lo olvides.- dijo Edward mirándola por última vez y con un fuerte golpe en el estribo del caballo, se colocó en la cabeza del escuadrón mientras que las puertas de la Fortaleza se cerraban dejando al amor de su vida preocupada por el futuro tan incierto que se cernía sobre ellos.

-Yo también te amo Edward.- dijo Bella antes de entrar al interior de la fortaleza, mientras que sus palabras se las llevaba el viento, un viento tan caprichoso que hizo que esas palabras fueran escuchadas por Edward.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La noche era oscura aunque la luna llena dejaba ver perfectamente las siluetas de los árboles que eran dejados atrás. Solo se escuchaba el ruido de los cascos de los caballos que galopaban con rapidez por los distintos senderos del bosque, unos senderos que no podían descubrirse sino se miraban bien, solo un ojo critico o experto los podía saber. A la cabeza de los 300 soldados sobresalía una figura, la cual tenía los ojos fijos en el camino, los cascos de su caballo no hacían apenas ruido y su respiración era tranquila y sosegada.

Cuando ya llevaban 5 horas de camino, el Demonio hizo un ademán con la mano y todos los soldados tomaron tierra, teniendo bien sujeta sus armas. Allí al fondo estaba el Reino Dorado, aunque ahora destruido no perdía ese brillo que siempre le había caracterizado.

Los 300 soldados se internaron en el bosque, siempre cautelosos y en silencio, querían que el ataque fuese toda una sorpresa.

-A por ellos- dijo Edward y los gritos de guerra sonaron por todo el bosque. Esos gritos que hicieron despertar a los soldados que pertenecían al ejército del Norte que con rapidez empezaron a vestirse y a coger las armas porque el ataque era inminente. Solo uno de ellos, estaba preparado, en sus ojos se podían ver el odio en estado puro y su mandíbula estaba apretada.

El Ejercito del Demonio entro corriendo al antiguo reino y sin pausa empezaron a atacar a los soldados. Pronto la sangre empezó a manchar el suelo.

-Sin piedad-gritó el Demonio mientras le partía la garganta a dos soldados enemigos.

-Sin piedad.- dijo una voz detrás del Demonio y éste pronto sintió como el filo de una espada se enterraba en su hombro derecho.

El Demonio se dio la vuelta y ahí en frente suya estaba el príncipe Jacob, el que era el prometido de Bella.

-Príncipe Jacob, es un placer verlo.- dijo Edward con voz burlesca

-Para mi no es ningún placer, maldito. Hoy vas a morir.- dijo Jacob con los dientes apretados.

La lucha entre los dos hombres comenzó, dos hombres que luchaban por el mismo destino y por el mismo amor. Dos hombres enfrentados por la misma mujer. Las estocadas de Edward eran limpias y rápidas mientras que las de Jacob eran más lentas pero más rigurosas. Los dos estaban malheridos y luchaban solos, sin que nadie interfiriera.

-Te mataré. Te mataré aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida, tú mataste a mi Bella.- dijo Jacob con la voz entrecortada.

Al escuchar eso, Edward sintió como su ira crecía por sus entrañas y con fuerza le asestó un golpe de espada en el hombro y después le pegaba una patada en el pecho. Jacob sintió como si el aire le faltara en sus pulmones, mientras veía como el filo de la espada del Demonio estaba cerca de su cuello.

"_Perdóname Bella, no he podido vengarte, perdóname"_ fue lo ultimo que pensó Jacob antes de caer desmayado por las múltiples heridas que surcaban su cuerpo.

El Demonio guardo su espada y comprobó el pulso de Jacob. _Seguía vivo._ Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio que los únicos que quedaban en pie eran sus soldados.

-Hemos vencido.- gritó Edward. Los vítores no se hicieron esperar. Pronto empezaron a curarse entre ellos para que ninguna herida les diese problemas.

Los rayos del sol empezaron a alumbrar todo dejando ver una escena desoladora: cientos de cuerpos en el suelo, los ríos de sangre regaban toda la vegetación y el único olor que se podía oler era el de la muerte.

Cuando ya hubieron descansado y estuvieron curados, apilaron todos los cuerpos juntos para después prenderles fuego.

Solo uno de los enemigos quedaba vivo y ese el príncipe Jacob. Jacob no sabia porque el demonio no lo había matado, cuando había despertado se había encontrado atado al tronco de un árbol mientras veía a esos desalmados como reían y como apilaban a los muertos sin ningún tipo de consideración.

Una joven suspiraba mirando la ventana, aunque solo hacia un día que Edward se había ido, lo echaba terriblemente de menos, pero había algo en su interior, como una sensación apenas perceptible que le hacía estar bien, como sin la presencia de Edward la hiciera sentir aliviada.

Volvió a suspirar.

"_Solo espero que todo salga bien"_

_**Perdón por el retraso! Pero es que me he quedado sin ideas, si tenéis algunas sugerencia por favor no dudéis en decírmela.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**LYNX.**_


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Hola, cuanto tiempo. Pero es que he estado muy liada con la universidad, además este capitulo se me borró de mi ordenador y me frustré tanto que dejé de escribir. Pero bueno aquí tenéis otro capitulo. Disculpad la espera. Hay una canción puesta, es la única que pongo y la he puesto porque me he inspirado en esa canción para escribir. En el momento de la canción poner en el youtube" 3MSC-I can fly" Es una de las canciones de la banda sonora de la película italiana "Tres metros sobre el cielo"**_

_**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a su maravillosa escritora yo solo juego con ellos para crear una bonita historia.**_

**13.- Pecado capital**

Desolado. Desolado estaba el antiguo Reino Dorado, después de soportar dos guerras, las dos iguales de sangrientas, el Reino perdió su luz propia y se quedó sumido en la mas abisma oscuridad. _Oscuridad. _Y el dueño de tanta oscuridad era el Demonio. El Demonio ufano de su victoria galopaba con sus hombres dejando atrás ese triste lugar. Siempre mirando hacia delante y nunca mirando hacia atrás. Una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, una sonrisa que dejaba paralizado.

Los bosques, los ríos quedaban atrás ya que el Demonio ansiaba llegar a su hogar donde le esperaba su amado ángel. Un ángel que le esperaba ansioso, un ángel que vivía en cautividad, en donde él era su dueño.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ese mismo día a miles kilómetros, se encontraba Bella que jugueteaba nerviosa con su pelo mirando con nerviosismo por la ventana, esa ventana que daba al mundo exterior, en donde estaba Edward.

-Princesa.- dijo Ángela acercándose a Bella y sacando a ésta de sus pensamientos.

-Dime, Ángela, ¿Qué es lo que queréis?- preguntó Bella sonriendo.

-Su hermanito Jasper, esta muy inquieto y creo que desea verla.

-Tráemelo, por favor, Ángela.

A los pocos segundos llegó Ángela con el pequeño Jasper, que al ver a Bella empezó a agitarse en el regazo de la nodriza y Bella abrió sus brazos para coger a su hermanito. Al ver la escena de amor entre los hermanos, Ángela los dejó a solas. Bella, con el pequeño en sus brazos, salió a la terraza de su habitación y se sentó en una silla que había allí.

-Mi pequeño niño, ¿sabes tú quien fui? ¿Sabes tú que es lo que me pasa? Jasper, ojala pudieras hablar para decirme que me pasa, que es lo que pasó, por qué siento esta opresión en el pecho, porque siento que esta mal amar a Edward.- dijo Bella al pequeño mientras éste lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules.

-Mamá.- dijo Jasper acariciando la mejilla de Bella que estaba húmeda por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Tranquilo mi niño, ya no voy a llorar más, por ti, mi amor, eres lo que mas quiero en esta vida.- dijo Bella abrazando a su hermanito. Un abrazo lleno de calidez, de amor y de inocencia. Un amor puro de dos corazones que habían sufrido mucho.

****

Era media tarde de la mañana siguiente cuando a los lejos de la Fortaleza se escucharon trompetas del ejército del Demonio, Bella que en ese momento estaba jugando con Jasper, alzó la mirada y cogiendo a su hermanito salió al pasillo con paso apresurado. Con cada paso, el corazón de Bella latía con más rapidez. Salió al jardín y esperó a que las puertas de la gran Fortaleza se abrieran para dejarlo ver.

Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a un gran caballero con una gran armadura negra que solo dejaba ver los grandes ojos verdes que estaban fijos en ella.

Bella sintió miedo al verlo, un miedo irracional que salía de su interior. No podía dar un paso, esos ojos, esa armadura le imponían, le hacían sentir pequeña e indefensa, como si el fuera un gran león y ella su pequeña presa. Edward se bajó de su caballo y se quitó la armadura dejando ver las duras facciones de su rostro y se acercó a Bella con la seguridad que le caracterizaba. Cuando estaba a un palmo de ella, sus fríos ojos verdes se llenaron de una calidez, de un brillo especial que acalló los miedos de Bella y con Jasper aun en sus brazos se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios con suavidad y delicadeza. Edward acarició la mejilla de Bella mientras ella cerraba los ojos y mientras Jasper lo miraba con ojos enfurecidos apretando más fuerte con sus manitas a Bella.

-Bella, cariño, entra dentro que esta empezando a hacer frío, enseguida estoy contigo.

Bella asintió y se volvió a su cuarto, mientras Edward se volvía a su ejército que acababa de entrar por la fortaleza.

-Vosotros dos, encargaos de que el prisionero esté encerrado en la mazmorra.

-Si señor.

Edward entró en la Fortaleza para dirigirse a la habitación que compartía con Bella. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Bella sentada en un saliente de la ventana mientras acariciaba a Jasper con ternura el cual permanecía dormido en su regazo.

-Bella.- dijo Edward acercándose. Ella le sonrió y levantándose con cuidado puso al pequeño Jasper en la cama, donde lo arropó y le besó la frente antes de dirigirse a Edward.

-Edward.- dijo Bella besando suavemente los labios de éste.- Te he echado de menos.

-Yo también cariño. Espérame aquí mientras voy a asearme, no tardaré mi amada princesa.

Dicho esto Edward se fue a lavarse, mientras Bella se quedaba de nuevo sola pero feliz en la habitación.

En el piso de abajo, dos guardias fieles al demonio llevaban a Jake hacia las mazmorras, pero éste en una maniobra rápida pudo escaparse y empezó a correr por toda la fortaleza hasta entrar en una habitación que estaba vacía a excepción de una pequeña cuna y una cama pequeña a su lado. Se escondió en el armario que había allí mientras pensaba en la forma de salir vivo de la fortaleza, no sin antes acabar con la vida del demonio. Jacob podía ver toda la habitación por una rendija y lo que vio en un momento dado le dejó anonadado. Vio a Bella junto con el pequeño Jasper. Bella estaba increíble con un precioso vestido azul claro y su pelo suelto rizado, tenía en sus brazos a su hermano que lo dejó cuidadosamente en la cuna. Jacob no podía creérselo, Bella estaba viva. Con sigilo para no asustarla, Jacob salió de su escondrijo y se acercó a ella.

-Bella.- dijo Jacob cogiéndole de la mano. Bella se sobresaltó y lo miró. Una fuga de imágenes se le cruzaron a la cabeza sin poder clarificar alguna, del sobresalto se le nubló un poco la vista y un leve mareo le sacudió. Jacob la cogió por la cintura y la llevó hasta la cama.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?

-Disculpe, pero ¿le conozco?- dijo Bella aun un poco aturdida.

-Bella ¿no me reconoces? Soy yo Jacob, tu Jake.- dijo Jacob cogiéndole de la mano y mirándole con dulzura.

-Lo siento mucho Jacob, pero perdí la memoria hace un par de semanas y no recuerdo nada ni a nadie.- dijo Bella con sinceridad, esos ojos, los ojos de Jacob le trasmitían calor, un calor diferente al de Edward, pero era calor, un calor que en su interior quería y parecía conocer.- Me haces muy familiar, dime ¿eres amigo de mi esposo Edward?

-¿Tu esposo?

-Sí, me casé con Edward hace 5 días o así.

-No puede ser.- Dijo Jacob, ese vil asqueroso de Edward se había aprovechado de la situación de Bella para casarse con ella y poseerla a su antojo. Jacob estaba hecho una furia, y apretando fuertemente las manos de Bella aunque sin causarle dolor, la besó. Fue un besó demandante porque Bella se quedó quieta e intentaba quitarse a Jacob de encima con sus manos, pero la fuerza de ella no era suficiente. Jacob estaba cegado por la ira, por los celos, por la tristeza y solo era consciente de tener los labios de Bella entre los suyos. La cogió por la cintura y la acercó a él. Bella sintió la erección de Jacob en su barriga y abrió los ojos asustada. Intentó quitarse una vez más, pero los brazos de Jacob funcionaban como una cárcel. Jacob dejó de besarla y empezó a mordisquear su cuello.

-Para, por favor, para.- dijo Bella mientras Jacob seguía besándole el cuello.

Jacob la cogió nuevamente y la echó en la cama y él se puso encima de ella. Cogió las manos de ella y empezó a besarlas.

-Nunca, jamás, te haría daño. Bella, tú eres mi vida, eres mi sol y Edward es solo un demonio. Yo era tu prometido.

-No es cierto, Edward me dijo que él era mi prometido desde hace años y que mi padre le pidió que me cuidara.- dijo Bella con voz trémula.

-Eso no es cierto, Bella. No lo es. Créeme. Yo he estado contigo toda la vida. Hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo, hemos jugado juntos. Bella, mi Bella.- dijo Jacob mientras una lágrima cruzaba por su mejilla.- Te quiero Bella.

Bella se quedó mirando fijamente a Jake. Ella amaba a Edward, pero Jake le daba una paz que Edward no le daba, con él sentía seguridad y calidez. Con Edward a menudo sentía una sensación como de miedo y de incomodidad, pero con Jake no. Con Jake todo era seguro, era fácil y sencillo. Lo que decía parecía verdad, pero ¿Cuál era la verdad?

-Yo… No se que pensar.- dijo Bella mirándolo.

-Lo siento Bella, pero te quiero y te he deseado por mucho tiempo, déjame que te ayude a recordar.- dijo Jacob, mientras sujetaba con fuerza las manos de ella con una mano y él se quitaba la camisa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo Bella asustada.

-Voy a hacerte el amor, voy a ayudarte a saber que tu único amor soy yo. Voy a limpiar tu cuerpo de su presencia.-dijo Jacob mientras le desgarraba el vestido por la altura del pecho dejando ver sus dos pechos blancos.- Eres tan preciosa Bella.

Bella intentó quitarse, luchaba contra él, pero Jacob era demasiado fuerte y pesaba demasiado. Su boca demandante se apropió de un pecho suyo y empezó a succionar. Bella empezó a llorar silenciosamente, la sensación de su lengua con su pezón era agradable y excitante, pero ella no quería eso. No quería. "_Edward por favor ven"_

Edward salió de darse un baño y fue a la habitación donde él creía que estaba Bella, pero se encontró la habitación desierta. Extrañado empezó a caminar por el pasillo hasta la habitación en donde dormía Jasper y Ángela. Por el camino le interceptaron dos de sus hombres.

-Mi señor, el prisionero ha escapado.

-Buscadlo, rápido.- dijo Edward antes de echar a andar por el pasillo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Se acercó rápidamente hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrió sigilosamente y lo que encontró le cegó. Abrió la puerta de un empujón y con la fuerza de un león cogió a Jacob por el brazo y lo tiro hasta la pared mas alejada de la habitación. Se acercó a Bella, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas inundadas de lágrimas. Al verla así, Edward ciego de la ira se acercó de nuevo a Jacob y le asestó varios golpes, mientras Bella sin para de llorar se tapaba con una sábana para ocultar su desnudez.

Los hombres del demonio, al escuchar el ruido, fueron corriendo a esa habitación y cogieron a Jacob mientras Edward seguía golpeándolo. Bella lo miraba mientras Ángela cogía una bata para ponérsela.

-Llévenselo, llévenselo de aquí, que se pudra en la más asquerosa de nuestra celda.- dijo Edward furioso.

Los soldados se lo llevaron pero cuando llegaron a la altura de Bella, quien seguía llorando, Jacob alzó la cabeza y le dijo:

-Tienes que recordar Bella, tienes que recordarme.

Edward gruñó fuerte cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca. Cuando los soldados se fueron con Jacob, Edward cogió con fuerza a Bella y la abrazó mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente en su pecho. Edward la cogió en brazos y se la llevó a la habitación de ellos.

-Bella.- dijo Edward cuando deposito a Bella en la cama mientras ella seguía abrazada a él con mucha fuerza.- Bella cariño ya estas a salvo.

-He pasado mucho miedo Edward, rezaba para que vinieras.

-Ya estoy aquí mi ángel, ya estoy aquí.- dijo Edward mientras le besaba la frente.- Bella, dime, ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Él quería hacerme el amor, yo intentaba quitármelo de encima pero él era demasiado pesado. Pero no llegó a hacérmelo, tú viniste antes.- dijo Bella mientras nuevas lágrimas al recordar lo que le había pasado afloraban.

Edward intentaba apaciguar su ira para no asustar a Bella, ella estaba ya muy asustada. Fue dándole besos por toda la cara hasta llegar a su cuello, en donde se encontró que ella tenía una marca roja en él. Edward empujó a Bella sobre la cama y se puso encima de ella.

-Edward ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Bella extrañada del repentino cambio.

Edward no contesto sino que se acercó al cuello de Bella y succionó con fuerza en el lugar en donde estaba la marca, para poner la suya encima. Por que Bella era suya y solo él podría marcar su cuerpo. Edward sintió a Bella tensarse y se retiró de ella.

-Perdona Bella, ve a asearte y a cambiarte de ropa.- dijo Edward mientras ella asentía con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta en busca de Ángela.

Edward se levantó y fue hacia las mazmorras en busca de Jacob. Lo encontró en una de las celdas encadenado a la pared. Abrió la celda y Jacob lo miró a los ojos con furia.

-Eres un maldito, te aprovechas de que no recuerda nada y le metes en la cabeza tus asquerosas mentiras, solo para aprovecharte de ella. Eres un maldito bastardo.- dijo Jacob con furia.

-Pobre Jacob, pero soy yo la que la tiene, es a mí quien da sus besos, es conmigo con el que va a hacer el amor esta noche.- dijo Edward con una sonrisa mientras veía como Jacob se ponía rojo de la furia.- Tendría que matarte por lo que le has hecho a ella. Tendría que hacerlo, pero prefiero que sufras, quiero que sufras en cada célula de tu piel, quiero que recuerdes en cada momento que ella es mía, que su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón son míos. Que es mi nombre el que sale de sus labios cuando le hago el amor, que son mis labios los que busca ella, que son mis abrazos los que ella quiere, que es mí calor lo que ella busca todas las noches al dormirse. No te voy a matar, porque eso sería quitarte esa tortura. Quiero que vivas, que vivas mucho tiempo. Disfruta de tu instancia aquí porque va a ser muy larga.

-Ella recuperará la memoria, ¿Qué harás? ¿La ataras en tu cama para que no escape?- dijo Jacob antes de que Edward saliera por la puerta.

-Cuando eso ocurra, ella tendrá un hijo mío y esperará a otro en su vientre. Estamos casados ante Dios y la Iglesia, así que no podrá huir de mí. Ella me pertenece.- dijo Edward saliendo de la puerta y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su habitación, mientras dejaba a una abatido Jacob en una celda oscura.

Bella se encontraba en la habitación de su hermano aseada y vestida con un camisón de color violeta claro. Intentaba consolar al pequeño Jasper que lloraba sin parar.

-Princesa, debe cantarle su canción.- dijo Ángela.

-¿Su canción?- preguntó Bella extrañada mientras le daba a su hermanito.

-Era la canción que vuestra madre os cantaba a vos cuando erais pequeña.

-Cántala por favor, quizás con eso pudiera recordar a mi madre.- dijo Bella entusiasmada.

"_I can fly  
But I want his wings  
I can shine even in the darkness  
But I crave the light that he brings  
Revel in the songs that he sings  
My angel Gabriel_

_I can love  
But I need his heart  
I am strong even on my own  
But from him I never want to part  
He's been there since the very start  
My angel Gabriel  
My angel Gabriel_

_Bless the day he came to be  
Angel's wings carried him to me  
Heavenly  
I can fly  
But I want his wings  
I can shine even in the darkness  
But I crave the light that he brings  
Revel in the songs that he sings  
My angel Gabriel  
My angel Gabriel  
My angel Gabriel"_

La letra de la canción hizo que Bella recordara la voz de su madre, su rostro, alguna experiencia con ella. Las imágenes aparecían en su cabeza como una película.

Bella quedó muy sorprendida y con una sonrisa feliz le dio un beso a su hermanito y salió de la habitación en busca de Edward. Por el camino hacia su habitación encontró un objeto que brillaba, con curiosidad lo cogió y fue hasta la habitación ya que la luz del pasillo era muy tenue.

Al llegar a la habitación, se acercó a una de las velas y cogió el objeto de su bolsillo. El objeto era un escudo de armas de algún reino, con la forma de media luna. Una media luna un poco maltratada, se la puso en el cuello y se miró en el espejo y cuando vio su reflejo, abrió los ojos con fuerza y lo dejó caer. Bella se puso de pie rapidamente y se apoyó contra la pared mientras el corazón le latía rápidamente y muchas imágenes se le pasaban por la cabeza. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentado controlarlas hasta que cesaron y ella abrió de nuevo los ojos. Se levantó de nuevo, miro a su alrededor, miro el anillo que llevaba en su mano, cogió su colgante y empezó a llorar.

_Había recordado todo. _

Ya sabía quien era pero lo más importante es que ya sabía quien era Edward, el hombre con el que se había casado. Edward era el demonio, su enemigo y ella se había casado con él. Ella se había entregado a él. Ahora ella le pertenecía. Ella era suya. Ella estaba en manos del Demonio.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Edward y ella lo miró a los ojos. Edward la miró, su mirada había cambiado, era la misma mirada de orgullo mezclado con miedo que antes poseía Bella.

-¿Qué me has hecho?- dijo Bella mientras se levantaba y Edward cerraba la puerta para ponerse a la altura de Bella.

-He hecho lo que tenía que hacer, como las cosas tenían que haber sido desde un principio.- dijo Edward mientras abrazaba a Bella y ella negaba con la cabeza.

-No, tú me has engañado, te has aprovechado de mí.

-Puede ser Bella, puede ser. Pero ahora eres mía y no puedes escapar de mí.- dijo Edward antes de besarla.

Lo que había dicho Edward era verdad. Ella era suya. Para toda la vida.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros reviews.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo.**_

_*****Lynx*****_


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de S. Mayer, yo solo los utilizo para jugar con ellos, he vuelto a subir el capítulo corregido para que quedara más bonito. Pronto subiré el epílogo. **

**14.- El corazón tiene razones que la razón no puede entender.**

Miedo, confusión, amor, locura, rabia, tristeza. Todas esas emociones rodeaban el frágil cuerpo de Bella que a duras penas podía seguir el beso demandante de Edward. Un beso en el que él demostraba una vez más el amor que sentía por ella y que ella era suya.

_Suya._

Era suya en toda la extensión de la palabra, no solo porque se había casado con ella y habían hecho el amor, sino que también, el corazón de Bella había sucumbido a sus encantos. Su corazón había caído en manos del demonio pero no así su mente. La mente racional y cuerda de Bella, esa mente que le decía a gritos que se separara de él, que Edward era un demonio, que la había utilizado para sus propios fines, que no había tenido consideración con ella. Esa mente ganó esta batalla y con un gran esfuerzo, Bella quitó sus labios de los de Edward y se retiró de él.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué abusaste de mí de esa manera? Estaba enferma, no recordaba nada, ¡te aprovechaste de mí!- gritó Bella mientras intentaba alejarse de Edward aunque inútilmente ya que éste la tenía bien cogida del brazo para impedir que se fuera de su lado.

-Era lo mejor, te demostré mi amor de la manera más adecuada, así tenía que haber sido y se me dio la oportunidad de conquistarte. Ahora tu me amas.- dijo Edward mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica.

-Yo no te amo.- dijo Bella, aunque en su interior sabía que era mentira. Lo amaba y odiaba amarlo.

- Me amas, sé que me amas, es tu mente la que habla por ti y no tu corazón. Pero seré paciente querida pero no mucho, mi carácter a veces es demasiado ansioso.- dijo Edward mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano con dulzura y caminaba hacia la puerta.- Además, no olvides que puedes estar embarazada.

Dicho esto Edward se fue de la habitación dejando a una Bella confundida. Se llevó sus manos a su vientre pensando en las palabras de Edward. Podía estar embarazada, todavía era pronto, pero cabía esa posibilidad, él dejo su semilla en ella y aunque solo lo habían hecho la noche de su boda, puede que él la hubiera dejado embarazada.

Lo amaba, era duro admitirlo para sí misma, pero lo amaba. ¿Cuándo, cómo por qué? Esas preguntas no tenias respuesta, cada una de ellas no podían ser respondidas. ¿Dónde quedó su deseo de venganza?

**-0-**

Edward caminaba de un lado hacia otro con furia por su despacho. Sus pensamientos eran un remolino de emociones y todos ellos tenían un denominador común: Bella.

La última semana había sido la mejor para él, su Bella estaba encantada, estaba enamorada de él y lo expresaba sin miedo y con ahínco, hacerle el amor esa primera vez había sido como beber el maná del cielo y ahora vuelta a empezar con ella. Sabía que ella lo amaba podía notarlo en sus ojos que aunque todavía había ese miedo e incluso ese deseo de venganza, notaba en ella el amor. Ese amor que desde hacía semanas lo había acompañado. Y él no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

Volvió de nuevo a la habitación, para encontrarse con una Bella mirando el cielo con una mirada ausente. Bella se giró lentamente cuando vio a Edward sentarse en la cama con un gesto de preocupación.

-Quiero ver a Jacob.-dijo Bella volviéndose a él.

-De ninguna manera dejará que veas a ese perro sarnoso.- dijo Edward con rabia y levantándose de la cama para dirigirse a Bella.

-Necesito verlo, es mi amigo y aunque me hizo eso, necesito saber el por qué, el nunca se había comportado de esa manera conmigo, necesito una explicación, ha sido mi mejor amigo durante mucho tiempo, era mi prometido.- exclamó Bella con ojos llorosos.

Edward al verla de esa mirada, volvió la cara y golpeó con furia el escritorio que había en la habitación haciendo que Bella se tensara de miedo.

-Te dejaré que los veas unos minutos, luego lo dejaré ir de este lugar, no lo quiero ver cerca de ti.

Bella asintió y siguió a Edward que ya se había dirigido a la puerta. Lo siguió por ese laberinto de caminos y pasillos hasta que llegaron a la mazmorra. Una vez allí, Edward le indicó el camino en donde estaba Jacob y se quedó en la puerta mientras veía como Bella se acercaba al lugar en donde estaba el enemigo.

Bella se dirigió hacia la celda que le había señalado Edward y se encontró con un Jake que ella no conocía ya que estaba sentado en el suelo con la mirada viendo a la pared.

-Jake.- lo llamó Bella.

-Bella, estas aquí, me has llamado Jake, me recuerdas.- dijo Jake con alegría acercándose a ella, pero ésta se alejo de él abrazándose así misma con fuerza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Jake? ¿Por qué? Me ibas a tomar por la fuerza.

-Bella, estaba desesperado, me enteré que estabas casada con ese sucio Demonio y tú lo aceptabas con tanto amor. ¡Maldita sea Bella! Lo mirabas como si fuera tu hombre.

-Es que es mi hombre, Jacob, él es mi esposo.- dijo Bella enseñándole el anillo de bodas.- Él ha tomado todo de mi y puede que esté esperando a un hijo suyo.

-No me importa nada de eso, conseguiré escapar de aquí y te ayudará a deshacerte de esa cosa.

-No lo llames así, es mi hijo y no tiene la culpa de nada.- dijo Bella agarrándose fuerte el vientre plano mientras miraba con ojos feroces a Jake.

-Tú, ¿lo amas? No puedo creerlo Bella, ese hombre es un demonio, Bella, ese hombre mató a tu familia y destruyó tu reino, eres una traidora.

-Lo hizo por amor.- dijo Bella sintiéndose patética mientras defendía a Edward, pero no podía hacer nada, porque cada fibra de su ser amaba a Edward.

-Me repugnas Bellas, te odio.- dijo Jake escupiendo en el suelo.

Bella se echó a llorar, no podía evitarlo, amaba a Edward y las palabras de Jake le habían hecho daño, pero no podía hacer nada. Al cabo de unos segundos, Edward apareció y empujó a Jake fuera de la celda en donde cuatro de sus hombres se lo llevaron mientras éste no decía nada, ya que su corazón estaba roto, su hermosa princesa había ido atrapada por el demonio y lo que más le dolía es que no quería escapar de él.

Edward cogió a Bella en brazos mientras estaba sollozaba fuerte y la llevó de nuevo a su habitación y la dejó delicadamente en la cama.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Bella mientras trataba de serenarse.

-¿Por qué, qué?- dijo Edward sintiéndose impotente y perdido.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?

Edward entendió la pregunta, Bella quería saber porque había matado por estar con ella; con un suspiro se acercó a ella, se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura y le respondió:

-¿Sabes por qué hice todo eso Bella? Dime ¿lo sabes? Yo te diré por qué: Dime si habrá algo más bonito que despertar a tu lado cada día; susurrarte que te quiero es mi particular manía y qué hacer si toda las noches apareces en mis sueños, me adormeces y meces con tus dedos. Me enloqueces, eres mi única alegría y cada mañana pienso robarte uno de tus besos, amarrado a la razón está mi corazón que late en cuanto te dedico estos versos. Quiero regalarte cada amanecer y darte placer en cada esquina de esta cama porque siempre estará viva la llama de nuestra pasión. Eres lo mejor que tengo, lo mejor que tuve en ese instante, lo mejor que tendré en esta vida. El nuestro es un amor que sube hasta llegar a las nubes y allí vuela. Quiero jugar a no perderte y quiero abrazarte fuerte hasta que me duela.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta mientras de sus ojos salían pequeñas lágrimas al escuchar todo lo que le decía Edward. Nunca pensó que ese sentimiento era tan grande, su corazón latía desbocadamente a cada palabra que él decía.

-No he terminado princesa, te quiero porque a tu lado todo es diferente, el olor de tu perfume me enamora cuando vuelves a mí, me gusta pasear de la mano a tu lado hasta perderte, te diré que te quiero y así será siempre, te daré todo lo que quieres, si pudiera bajarte una estrella lo haría pero como no puedo juro tratarte como una de ellas. Mi corazón nunca cambiará de opinión.

Bella con los ojo anegados de lágrimas, se acercó a Edward y lo abrazó fuertemente, tan fuerte que ambos cayeron en la cama, Bella seguía abrazando a Edward mientras éste le acariciaba el pelo.

-Porque eres tú la que me hace sentir único. La que me enseñó a querer de verdad, la única capaz de despertar mis ilusiones y mis sentidos. Eres la que me enseñó a querer como se quiere de verdad. Eres la única para mí, mi musa. A pesar de la distancia que nos separó una vez, mi amor por ti siguió latente. Este amor que nos tenemos no lo separará nadie, porque lo que Dio ha unido nunca lo podrá separar el hombre.

Mientras que Edward le decía esas cosas a Bella, empezó a desnudarla lentamente, besando lentamente cada partícula de su piel mientras ésta se estremecía de placer y de amor.

-Prefiero parar el tiempo, cambiar toda mi vida por solo pasar un segundo a tu lado, mi ángel, vivo de tus sonrisas y me pierdo en tu mirada. Quiero inundarme en tu recuerdo cada mañana y quiero tenerte tan cerca que solo respire el perfume de tus labios, quiero decirte todos los días: Buenos días princesa.

Cuando tuvo a Bella desnuda completamente y debajo de ella, la besó en los labios con pasión, dulzura y amor.

-Eres mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba, estos días sin ti han sido un martirio mi hermosa y dulce Bella.

Bella cerró los ojos con vergüenza ya que la mirada de Edward la congojaba y podía sentir su mirada en cada centímetro de su piel.

-No escondas esos hermosos ojos de mí, no tengas miedo, mi hermosa princesa.- dijo Edward con la voz totalmente ronca por la excitación.

Edward tomó la parte de atrás de su cuello en una de sus manos inclinándose sobre ella rozando sus labios con los de Bella, casi como un suspiro. Las manos de ella fueron u cabellos, cosa que lo enloquecía porque lo hacía sentir cada vez más cerca de ella y lo hacía perder el control. La lengua de Edward rogó por acceso de la boca de la princesa, sus labios se abrieron tímidamente dejándole probar su dulce sabor, la lengua de él se enroscó en la de ella, su ángel gimió y tiró con más fuerza de sus cabellos, mientras las manos del demonio envolvían su cintura, apretando sus suaves curvas contra su cuerpo.

- Edward.- suspiró Bella mientras acariciaba el cabello de Edward con una de sus manos y con la otra su mejilla.

- No sabes lo que me haces, no sabes lo que me haces sentir.- dijo sinceramente Edward, antes de besarla con fuerza.

Las manos de Edward recorrían una y otra vez la cintura de Bella, sin llegar a tocar sus hermosos pechos que tanto anhelaban de su atención. Los labios de Edward dejaron los labios de Bella para que manos pudieran tomar aire y viajaron hasta su oído, para poder morderle el lóbulo hasta bajar a su cuello mientras dejaba números mordiscos.

Los gemidos de Bella pronto llenaron la habitación y él se sentía cada vez más feliz al sentir su nombre salir de los labios de Bella, esos labios de los que era adicto. Escuchar su voz llena de placer y que a cada gemido se volvía mas ronca hacia mella en el duro miembro de Edward.

-Eres perfecta, mi ángel cautivo te voy a tocar en lugares en los que nadie te ha tocado, solo yo, tu marido, tu amor te he tocado, nunca me cansaré de mirarte.

Edward se levantó de la cama y se puso a los pies de ésta y con mucho cuidado tomó una de las piernas de Bella y empezó a besar sus pies. Cubrió de besos sus pies, sus tobillos, sus pantorrillas, subió por sus rodillas y cuando la sintió temblar cuando llegó a sus muslos, se saltó esa parte para no ponerla nerviosa y para que pudiera acostumbrarse a él, la quería húmeda para hacerla de nuevo su mujer. Besó su vientre, rogando a Dio que esta noche la semilla que iba a implantar en Bella tuviera su fruto si es que no estaba embarazada ya de él. Siguió besando el cuerpo de Bella hasta llegar su pechos, mordió la parte superior del pecho derecho para marcarlo como suyo propio; al hacer esto, Bella arqueó su espalda, dándole a ofrecer su otro pecho el cual pronto cubrió de atención dirigiendo su mano a su pezón.

Estuvo besando y masajeando sus pechos un largo rato hasta que volvió a hacer su camino hasta abajo, para seguir excitándola cada vez más, quería que Bella no olvidará este día nunca, el día en el que ella no luchara mas con él. El día en el que ella aceptara su amor.

La besó justo en su centro, cerca de su clítoris lo que hizo que ella abriera muchos los ojos y gimiera de una manera aun más pasional que antes. La lengua de Edward empezó a hacer círculos sobre su clítoris alternándolo con lamida en el centro de su feminidad.

La cabeza de Bella se movía de un lado hacia al otro cada vez con mayor rapidez, sus mano tenían en un puño la delicadas sábanas de seda. Edward succionó con fuerza su clítoris y ella movió sus caderas de una manera que hacía que no pudiera despegar la cara de su feminidad. Volvió a pasar su lengua por los pliegues una y otra vez hasta llegar a su entrada que también lamió y éste la sintió cada vez más húmeda y siguió ahí deleitándose de su sabor. Su sabor era cada vez más concentrado y ´pronto se volvió adicto a su esencia.

Edward miró hacia el rostro de su amada y pudo ver como sus pechos se movían al vaivén de sus caderas, como sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, como su labio inferior estaba capturado entre sus dientes y toda su cara roja por el placer de sus caricias. Esa visión hizo que su gran erección se volviera cada vez más dolorosa y se acrecentó al ver como los líquidos vaginales bajaban a más velocidad haciendo que la barbilla de Edward quedara impregnada de ellos.

Al sentirla tan excitada, Edward volvió a su punto original y se colocó encima de ella y antes de presionar su erección contra su entrada le dijo:

-Mi hermosa y dulce Bella voy a volver a hacerte mía, ¿lo deseas?

-Si, Edward, por favor, te deseo.

Edward sonriente, empujó su miembro en u entrada y Bella gritó de placer al sentirlo en su interior, Edward dio un gruñido de satisfacción y empezó a salir y entrar de ella lentamente para poder enlentecer el proceso, ya que quería disfrutar de ella el mayor tiempo posible. Los gemidos de Bella llenaron la habitación mientras Edward seguía entrando y a saliendo de ella, cada vez más cerca, sentía el fin rápido y cuando ya no pudo aguantarlo más, Bella pegó un gran gemido diciendo su nombre, la paredes de su vagina de estrecharon, haciendo que el miembro de Edward quedará atrapado entre sus paredes y que expulsara su semilla, teniendo él su orgasmos al mismo tiempo que ella.

-Te amo.- le dijo Edward besándola y tumbándose a su lado mientras la cogió para ponerla en su regazo.

-Te quiero Edward.- le dijo Bella, le había costado, pero no había caso de seguir negándolo, lo quería, lo quería a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho.

En ese momento Edward se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, al final lo tenía todo, poder, riquezas y sobre todo una hermosa mujer que lo amaba con todo su corazón.

-Me alegra poder escuchar esto mi hermoso ángel, a partir de hoy quiero comerte a besos, como si el mundo se acabara mañana; voy a amarte hasta la madrugada, quiero gastar nuestro tiempo entre las sábanas, voy a quererte hasta que me duela.

Bella asintió y salió de la cama aun desnuda viendo como el sol salía para dar comienzo un nuevo día, un nuevo día que ella compartiría con Edward. Edward se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras veían un nuevo amanecer de su primer día, juntos.

Bella lo sabía, desde el primer momento que ella había pisado la Fortaleza, ella sabía que de una manera u otra pertenecía a este lugar.

Estaba en manos del Demonio.

**-0-**

_**Lo prometido es deuda. Pues este es el final, me da mucha pena, pero creo que este es el final perfecto. No sé si haré una secuela o algún one-shot de la vida de ellos dos juntos. Lo que vosotras me digáis. En fin gracias por vuestra paciencia.**_

_******PrincesLynx******_


End file.
